


El mar a través del tiempo

by Coldriver2moon



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Best Friends, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Percy encuentra un unicornio, tras seguirlo viaja atrás en el tiempo pero no en la Grecia antigua sino en Britania donde se encuentra con países en forma humana, monstruos y nuevos enemigos.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Piper McLean, Percy jackson/Britannia
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Percy iba a lomos de su pegaso, Blackjack, junto con Jason montado sobre Tempest los dos tenían una misión para recuperar el objeto de un dios. La balanza de Kairos, el dios del momento adecuado u oportuno que fue robado. Quirón les encargó la misión a él y a Jason así que fueron, antes de marcharse Jason se despidió de Piper con un beso. Y Percy no pudo evitar pensar en Annabeth.  
  
Después de la guerra gigante todo volvió a la normalidad, bueno todo lo normal que pudiera ser la vida de un semidiós, Leo se fue con Calipso y les llegaban mensajes iris de que les iba bien, Frank y Hazel se volvieron al campamento júpiter. Nico se quedó en el campamento mestizo e inició una relación con Will, aunque al principio le sorprendió luego se alegró por ellos estaba contento que Nico fuera feliz por fin. Había tenido poco de eso en su vida. Grover volvió con sus funciones de señor de lo salvaje y estaba de viaje. Jason se quedó en el campamento con Piper y al acabar el verano se fueron a una escuela en Los Ángeles. Hedge y su familia se fueron con ellos, mientras él y Annabeth se quedaron en el campamento luego irian a la misma escuela y Percy quedándose en casa con su madre y Paul.  
  


Al principio las cosas funcionaron pero después todo fue cuesta abajo, a Annabeth le dieron una beca en Harvard, era una oportunidad única y se fue. Los dos acordaron seguir viéndose cuando pudieran por correo electrónico o mensajes iris pero esto fue disminuyendo. Hasta que todo acabó, Percy estaba hundido las primeras semanas, se encerró en su cuarto, su madre consiguió sacarlo y que tomara el aire y poco a poco fue volviendo a la rutina.  
  


Iba a la escuela y después a casa, en verano fue al campamento sus amigos lo apoyaban y animaban, Nico y Will se quedaban asaban los tres malvaviscos. Percy los ayudaba en la enfermería entrenaba a los nuevos semidioses e incluso Dionisio se mostró menos desagradable con él. Cuando tenia tiempo iba a Nueva york a ver a su madre y a Paul, su madre estaba a punto de publicar su libro y estaba emocionada. Percy se alegró mucho por ella. Blackjack lo distraía ya que este sentía su dolor. Con el tiempo se animó un poco y fue cuando Quirón los llamó a Jason y a él para una misión y allí estaban.  
  
—¿Cuánto queda? — pregunto Percy, se encontraban en Stokes State Forest, Nueva Jersey donde Quirón les había informado siguiendo el rastro de la magia de la balanza.  
  
—No mucho— Jason observaba el lugar a través de sus gafas, los dos aterrizaron en el lugar sin problemas, se bajaron de los caballos y sacaron sus armas.  
  
— _Tenga cuidado jefe, y deles_ —con eso Blackjack y Tempest se fueron.  
  
Los dos continuaron, hacia calor y sudaban como pollos, la marcha duro una hora, pasaron un riachuelo y rocas cubiertas de musgo. Al pasarlo vieron unos troncos de árboles destrozados, tirados por el suelo, como si alguien los hubiera derribado con un golpe. Agarraron sus armas fuertemente y siguieron el rastro. De repente, Jason se detuvo y Percy chocó contra él.  
  
— ¿Que? — Jason le tapó la boca con la mano y con la cabeza señaló en dirección hacia una cueva.  
  
— Lo hemos encontrado—  
Los dos semidioses se aproximaron a la entrada de la cueva, donde se oía un ruido de respiración, no sabían que monstruo sería, así que, los dos debían andar con pies de plomo. El ruido era cada vez más fuerte. _A lo mejor es un dragón o un gigante_ pensó Percy, esperaba que no fuera esto último, ya había tenido suficiente de gigantes para toda su vida aunque, con su suerte era más que probable que fuera uno.  
Por eso, su sorpresa fue grande, no solo porque no fuera un gigante dormido, sino un ser más pequeño y horrible de lo que creía, era el que producía ese ruido, miró a su lado y Jason también estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto él como Jason pensaron lo mismo ¿Qué era ese monstruo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y Jason se encuentran con una extraña criatura que desvelará aun más preguntas para ambos héroes.

La criatura poseía, sólo, la mitad de su cuerpo, con solo una pierna, un brazo, un ojo, una melena de plumas negras en la cabeza y una boca muy ancha, además de tener un brazo con una cadena atada. El monstruo era del tamaño de un humano, dormía sobre un lecho de hojas y su único ojo estaba cerrado. De su boca ancha salia ese enorme ronquido, que parecía hecho por un dragón u otro gran monstruo, la cueva no era muy grande y estaba iluminado por algunas velas, había un mapa sobre una roca. En otra roca reposaba una botella de cristal del tamaño de un refresco y contenía un líquido de color ámbar, quitando su atención de ella Percy se acercó al mapa. Jason mientras vigilaba al monstruo, el mapa era de nueva york y estaba señalizado no solo el campamento mestizo ,sino también el Olimpo. Y la casa donde vivía con su madre y Paul, en el papel también tenia escrito unos símbolos que no conocía, pero no parecían griegos.  
  
—Jason mira este mapa— Jason se acercó al mapa y lo observó—¿Que es esto? no solo el campamento y el Olimpo, sino mi casa también —  
  
—A lo mejor señaló los sitios que debía evitar para no alertar a nadie—  
  
Pero Percy negó con la cabeza —No el ya llamó la atención de todos con el robo de la balanza, además ¿Por qué mi casa específicamente? —  
  
—Percy te odian muchos monstruos y dioses, no me extrañaría que lo pusieran—  
  
Percy sospechaba que había algo más pero no sabía qué era, entonces oyeron al monstruo despertarse. Los dos se escondieron detrás de una gran roca, la criatura se levantó con su única pierna y fue hacía a una pared de la cueva arrastrando la cadena, su mano tocó la pared. Y con el dedo dibujó signos invisibles, al mismo tiempo, la pared dio un débil resplandor y apareció la balanza de kairos. Era de bronce, emitiendo poder, además de una luz que titilaba como una vela, Percy y Jason se posicionaron lentamente a ambos lados del monstruo y lo apuntaron con sus armas.  
  
— Es mejor que nos des eso—Percy puso a Contracorriente en su cara y la criatura se dio la vuelta para encararlos.  
  
—Hijo de Poseidón, al final me encuentro con el famoso Perseus Jackson, la verdad es que, tengo muchas ganas de matarte—  
  
Percy hizo una mueca —Me lo dicen mucho —esa criatura le tomaba el pelo.  
  
Jason puso la espada en su cuello —¿Dinos quién eres y por qué has robado la balanza?—  
  
—Oh, solo fue un encargo—La criatura parecía un sapo cuando sonreía.  
  
—¿Quien te contrató? — A Percy le dio mala espina todo eso ¿Adonde quería ir?  
  
—Me contrataron para que robara la balanza a ese estúpido dios. Fue fácil solo tuve que colarme y robarla, los que me lo encargaron ya me han pagado—Su ojo amarillo brillaba de forma siniestra.  
  
—¿Quienes? —  
  
—¿De verdad crees que te lo contaría Perseus? ¡ Me matarían! —  
  
—Lo del mapa ¿Que es? —Jason estaba en tensión, al igual que él.  
  
—Como dije antes no lo diré, es una lástima, mis jefes se enfadaran, querían matarte pero tendré que ser yo—  
  
De repente la criatura con gran agilidad movió la cadena atada a su único brazo y la balanceó, Percy y Jason se agacharon a tiempo, viendo como la cadena destrozaba una columna de piedra  
  
— Tiene mucha fuerza, tenemos que dividirnos—Dijo Jason.  
  
Los dos se dispersaron por la cueva, el monstruo manejaba la cadena como un látigo y se alargaba de forma anormal, atacarlos por separado no seria problema para él, la cadena rozó a Jason en el hombro y empezó a sangrar profundamente.  
  
—¡Jason! —Percy se apresuró a su lado—Esa cadena tiene púas —  
  
—No solo púas, además están envenenadas—Jason apartó a Percy justo cuando la cadena pasaba entre ellos partiendo la pared.  
  
—¡Eh tu idiota partido, ven por mí! —El monstruo lanzó la cadena y se enrolló alrededor de la hoja de Anaklusmos, Percy fue lanzado al otro lado de la habitación y chocó contra la pared.  
  
Jason mientras tomó néctar y ambrosía, el dolor y el mareo menguaron, cogió su espada y atacó al monstruo esquivando su cadena. Percy agarró su espada que había soltado entonces se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Era arriesgado pero mejor que nada, agarró el brazo del monstruo este se resistió, Jason aprovechando le clavó la espada en el hombro haciéndolo gritar. El grito resonó en toda la caverna, acto seguido, el monstruo, lanzó a Percy con fuerza.  
  
Percy se estrelló contra la roca que tenía la botella, del impacto cayó sobre Percy, rompiéndose. El líquido se derramó sobre Percy, tenia un olor como la miel, manzanas y a hierba fresca.  
  
Si el monstruo ya estaba enfadado antes, no podía ni imaginarse como estaba ahora.  
  
—¡TÚ! — gritó —¡ESE ERA MI PAGO, POR TU CULPA LO HE PERDIDO! —  
  
El monstruo entonces cogió su cadena —Tenían razón lo mejor es que estés muerto, considera esto misericordia comparado con lo que te harían—  
  
Este se encogió de hombros—No es la primera vez que me amenazan e intentan matarme—con esto continuaron luchando, Percy con su plan inicial agarró la cadena —¡Jason la pierna! — Jason entendió y los dos ataron la cadena alrededor de la pierna, este tiró pero solo retorció su pierna hasta caer.  
  
—¡OS MATARÉ, LO JURO! —  
  
La cueva comenzó a derrumbarse cayendo rocas mientras el monstruo se revolvía, Percy se apresuró a coger la balanza. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de salir los dos, observaron mientras el polvo salia de la cueva.  
  
Se volvieron hacia Blackjack y Tempest — _¡Caray jefe esta para el arrastre! ¿como ha ido?_ —  
  
—Luego te lo cuento ahora volvamos casa—pero justo en ese momento un hombre apareció, Percy y Jason sacaron sus armas, pero este alzo las manos en señal de paz.  
  
—Tranquilos. solo he venido a por la balanza que me robaron—Percy lo miró

—Kairos—


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y Jason saben que Quiron les oculta algo y que sabe más de lo que aparenta, mientras Percy nuevamente acaba metido en otro problema esta vez viajando al pasado.

Percy observo al dios, iba con un traje de negocios oscuro, su pelo era blanco como la nieve, hasta los hombros, con un mechón de pelo que caía sobre su frente en el lado derecho de su cara . Tenia unas alas, blancas y doradas, con la piel curtida y sus ojos eran dorados, muy parecidos a los de Hazel.  
  
El dios les sonrió—gracias por recuperar la balanza, si esto cayera en malas malos seria...—  
  
—¿Malo? — Percy pregunto  
  
—Peor que malo créeme, muchos no tendrían su oportunidad de cogerlo en el momento y podría alterar su destino y el de los demás  
  
¿Como podía una simple balanza todo eso? Percy no tenia idea pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Kairos continuó —Sé lo que vas a decir pero aún no lo entenderías pero lo sabrás cada ser espera su oportunidad a su debido tiempo algunos lo aprovechan otros no.—  
  
Miró a Jason—Aprovechaste tu oportunidad Jason, y algún día también se te presentará joven Perseus debes decidir si lo coges o no—  
  
Percy no entendía nada de lo que hablaba ese dios alado, este retrocedió unos pasos—Buena suerte en el futuro—y resplandeció en un destello de luz. Los dos apartaron la vista, para cuando volvieron a mirar, ya no estaba. Ambos se miraron sin saber qué decir.  
  
—Bueno, esta misión si que fue extraña—Dijo Jason.  
  
—¿Extraña? eso es un eufemismo monstruos raros y dioses aún más raros— Percy no lo entendía pero parecía, por lo que decían kairos y ese monstruo, era como si se avecinara algo y eso era lo último que quería, ya habían tenido bastante en esos años, solo quería algo de normalidad aunque, Percy tuvo el presentimiento de que no sería así.  
  
Los dos regresaron al campamento, Jason se despidió de Tempest y Percy dejó a Blackjack en los establos y fueron a la casa grande donde les esperaba Quirón.  
  
—Bienvenidos muchachos ¿como fue la misión? —  
  
Los dos se pusieron a explicarle, el monstruo, la cueva y el extraño encuentro con kairos, Quirón sonrió aunque la sonrisa no le llegaba a los oídos—Bueno kairos siempre ha sido así, habla mucho con acertijos—  
  
—¿Pero Quirón y ese monstruo que era, y ese mapa? —  
  
Quirón nego con la cabeza— Ese monstruo no es de aquí, es de tierras que están muy lejos de aquí, pero no os preocupéis conseguisteis la balanza, frustrasteis sus planes y completasteis la misión, iré a informar a Dioniso — con eso se dio la vuelta y se metió en la casa grande.  
  
—Sabe más pero no lo dice—dijo Jason con preocupación mirando en dirección hacia donde se había ido Quirón.  
  
—Si— Percy no tenía ni idea de que ocultaban pero esperaba que no fuera nada grave, poco sabia lo equivocado que estaría.  
  
Paseando por Central Park, Percy le daba vueltas a la cabeza sobre la misión, queriendo saber que había ocurrido, pero ni Quirón ni Dioniso quisieron decírselo, las palabras textuales del dios —Métete en tus asuntos Perry Johnson —aunque era de esperar eso, suspiró cansado. Al final Jason y él lo dejaron por ahora, haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, centro su atención en el parque. Había algo raro esa zona no la había visto nunca, y él fue cientos de veces a Central Park.  
  
Camino por un sendero, los árboles se espesaron y los matorrales, hasta que no se veía la luz del sol, _esto parece una jungla_. Entonces observó algo a tres metros delante de él, al principio pensó que era un caballo de la policía, pero luego se dio cuenta que tenia un cuerno. Era un unicornio, blanco, de ojos negros,muy hermoso, pero no era como los del campamento Júpiter, ya que sus cuernos eran de oro y plata, pero este era blanco como la nieve.  
  
—¿De donde sales? — el unicornio lo miró, luego se dio la vuelta y fue por los matorrales —¡Espera! — lo siguió, por donde se había ido, pero a través de las espesas ramas no veía mucho más aparte de hojas. Después de un rato las ramas empezaron a despejarse y haber más luz.  
  
Cuando salio pensó que se había golpeado la cabeza, y quedado inconsciente, delante de él había un gran claro, con flores, el cielo azul sin ningún rascacielos en el fondo, se dio la vuelta por donde vino pero no encontró nada y volvió al claro.  
  
—¿Acaso algún dios me está gastando alguna broma? —miró a su alrededor pero no vio nadie—¿O era algún enemigo? —tampoco podrían ser los hermanos Stoll, ellos estaban fuera de Nueva York estudiando, así que sin saber que más hacer, decidió explorar camino por lo que fueron unas horas pasando, riachuelos y campos, hasta que llegó a un bosque.  
  
Estaba hambriento y cansado por lo que decidió sentarse en una roca a descansar, estuvo un rato intentando averiguar que ocurría pero no tenia idea.  
  
—Por Poseidón, no tengo idea de donde me encuentro— se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado se levantó, decidió buscar agua y algo de comer, suspiró de alivio cuando cerca oyó un río.  
  
Pronto se puso a beber, ya que tenia la garganta seca, luego se mojo la cara sintiéndose mejor, retomó la marcha esperando encontrar comida.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Percy oyó un ruido, miró por el bosque, y disimuladamente deslizo la mano por el bolsillo para coger a Contracorriente, se dirigió hacia unos arbustos de donde había salido el ruido.  
  


De pronto, de entre los arbustos salió un conejo este salió disparado sobresaltándolo—un conejo—  
  
Respiró hondo, enfundo la espada y continuó su camino, pero de repente, una lanza apareció clavada en el suelo entre sus piernas, Percy se sobresaltó y cayó para atrás. No se sentía muy orgulloso de aquello.  
  
De la nada, la punta de una espada se clavó en su garganta, alzando la vista vio un par de feroces ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban, pertenecían a una mujer con pintura azul en la cara, por la forma en que lo miraba parecía que en cualquier momento clavaría su cabeza en una pica, esta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
—Has cometido un gran error al venir aquí, reza a tus dioses porque morirás sin sangre en el cuerpo—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La mala suerte persigue a Percy eso o los destinos disfrutan atormentándolo, para empezar es atacado por una loca y acaba en medio de una guerra.
> 
> Definitivamente no es su día.

Percy apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse y rodar a un lado, por poco esa mujer le corta la cabeza se levantó y sacó a Contracorriente la mujer se movió con gran velocidad y lo atacó.  
  
—¿Que demonios? — Percy estaba seguro de que no era humana. Tenia una fuerza y velocidad por encima de la de un mortal.  
  
No se amedrentó y contraatacó esquivando y atacando, estuvo a punto de tumbarla pero ella se enderezó parecía sorprendía aunque no duró mucho.  
  
Continuó la lucha hasta que Percy sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se cayo al suelo y vio a más personas. Ella no estaba sola, observó a la mujer rubia que se acercaba antes de perder el conocimiento.  
  
Cuando volvió en si estaba atado a un poste de madera, a su alrededor había un campamento con gente trabajando, afilando armas, cocinando o haciendo guardia. Por las ropas que llevaban no parecía el presente y tampoco griegos o romanos. Hablaban un idioma que no era inglés, griego o latín por suerte Atenea le había concedido el don de entender las lenguas y saber su procedencia en recompensa por haber protegido a Annabeth en la guerra.  
  
Cuando rompió con Annabeth fue la única vez que Atenea lo trato con simpatía él pensaba que lo odiaba pero ella le contestó, no te confundas Perseus no me caes bien pero no mereces esto, cuando se fue por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la diosa mirándolo casi como si le dijera ánimo.  
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar recuerdos sobre todo de Annabeth, volvió su atención a lo que hablaban. Esa lengua parecía gaélico antiguo no pudo averiguar más de lo que decían por que la mujer loca que lo atacó antes iba hacia él. Antes no se había fijado en su aspecto pero ahora pudo ver que no era una mujer muy alta, aunque su estatura no impidió que diera esos golpes, su cabello rubio rojizo con varias trenzas le llegaba casi a la cintura. Las pinturas azules, de extraños dibujos, no solo los llevaba en la cara sino también en los brazos, vestía como un guerrero, en la cintura colgaba una espada y portaba una lanza en la mano, le recordó a las amazonas.  
  
—¿Donde estoy? —  
  
—¡Silencio prisionero! —un guardia lo golpeó en la cara —Basta— la mujer se paró frente a Percy, ordenó al guardia que se fuera, ella lo miró un momento antes de hablar—Soy Britannia te encontramos vagando en nuestras tierras ¿eres espía de los Fomore? —  
  
Espera ¿ había dicho Britania? Percy no era muy bueno en la geografía o historia pero creía que así se llamaba antes a Gran Bretaña ¿y quienes eran los Fomore?  
  
—Mira no tengoni idea de que ocurre pero me llamo Percy y me perdí. Estaba buscando mi casa cuando me tendisteis esa emboscada —  
  
La mujer Britania enarcó una ceja como si no lo tragara—¿Y esperas que creamos eso?—ella lo apuntó con su lanza—Hasta que sepamos si eres enemigo o no permanecerás aquí y si intentas algo acabaras en el fondo del mar— Aquello no le importara a Percy, así podría escapar pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más escucharon un cuerno de guerra, Britania y sus hombres se pusieron alerta.  
  
—¡Coged las armas y estad atentos!—  
  
 _¿En qué me he metido ahora?_ Pensó Percy  
  


Todos los guerreros estaban inquietos incluso Britania se veía nerviosa, cogía fuertemente la lanza en sus manos. De la nada el campamento fue atacado, no por personas como creía Percy si no de extrañas criaturas. Cada uno era distinto unos tenían un solo ojo como los cíclopes, otros un pie o una mano, luego había otros que tenían cabeza de animal, la mayoría de cabra.  
  
—¡Los Fomore, atacad! —  
  
Cargaron contra los guerreros, Britania le clavó la lanza a uno en la pierna sacó la espada y empezó a luchar con otro en un grito de guerra. Percy aprovechando la confusión intentó liberarse, deslizó la mano a duras penas en el bolsillo y agarró su pluma. Pero en ese momento una de esas criaturas, que estaba envuelto en llamas, chocó contra él y el poste empezó a incendiarse. Las cuerdas comenzaron a quemarse justo a tiempo hasta que al fin se liberó las manos, libre de las cuerdas cogió a Contracorriente y se unió a la lucha.  
  
—¡Eh cabra ven aquí! —Debió de conseguir su objetivo de enfadarlo, porque el de cabeza cabra lo miró con furia y se abalanzó sobre el, Percy estaba preparado se hizo a un lado y le dio un tajo en el costado y este grito de dolor.  
  
Pero pronto se recuperó y miró a Percy a los ojos con odio—¡Estás muerto griego! — frunció el ceño ¿como sabia lo que era? a lo mejor lo olía también como los demás.  
  
Este contraatacó con su espada y le asestó un gran golpe a Percy y lo envió volando y cayendo al suelo. Un dolor intenso estalló en sus costillas se las tocó, estaba seguro de que tenia unas cuantas rotas y empezó sentirse mareado y vio un corte en el costado, mierda la hoja estaba envenenada.  
  
El de cabeza de cabra cargó contra él de nuevo, Percy vio un río cerca del campamento usó sus poderes convocando el agua hacia él. Sintió como el veneno se iba lentamente, cuando se encontró mejor usó el agua para propulsarse como un misil. El cabeza de cabra se quedó aturdido y no tuvo tiempo de defenderse cuando Percy colocó la punta de su espada en el corazón de la criatura pero a diferencia de las otras veces no estalló en polvo sino que se quedo allí en el suelo muerto.  
  
Sin molestarse en averiguarlo fue corriendo a enfrentarse al resto, a la izquierda vio a Britania enfrentando a uno, peleaba bastante bien, pero no se dio cuenta de que otro se aproximaba detrás de ella con la espada en alto.  
  
Percy fue hacia ellos y detuvo el golpe el movimiento distrajo a Britania unos valiosos segundos ya que el que se enfrentaba consiguió apuñalarla en el hombro.  
  
Pero haciendo caso omiso al dolor siguió combatiendo. Esquivó el siguiente golpe del monstruo y decapitó a la criatura.  
  
—¿Estás bien? — Percy estaba preocupado por la mujer aunque antes casi lo matara y no pudo evitar estar impresionado también había sido envenenada por una hoja pero siguió peleando y resistía bien el veneno.  
  
—Si— respondió firme —No deberías preocuparte por mí, todavía no nos hemos ocupado de ellos—  
  
Fue cuando se oyeron unos graznidos y levantaron la vista, quedándose sorprendidos, había una gran multitud de cuervos que se posaban en los árboles. No eran cuervos normales, eran más grandes y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño. Fueran lo que fueran espantó a las criaturas que quedaban con vida y desparecieron en destellos de luz, los guerreros dieron un grito celebrando la victoria, Percy debilitado sintió que sus fuerzas restantes lo abandonaban y terminó cayéndose al suelo mientras sentía su sangre se helada. Por segunda vez en ese día se quedó inconsciente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy (de mala gana) se embarca en una misión junto a Britania.

Cuando despertó de nuevo estaba acostado sobre un lecho de pieles, dentro de una tienda delante de él crepitaba el fuego, se incorporó y tocándose las costillas vendadas. Aunque ya no le dolía tanto estaba tan distraído en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta de que Britania entraba con un cuenco humeante—Ya te has despertado ¿como te encuentras? —Se acercó a él y le tendió el cuenco Percy la miró confundido—Tranquilo no está envenenado si lo hubiera querido ya estarías muerto—Dijo Britania con un tono de humor.  
  
—Qué consuelo—Replicó Percy, el sarcasmo goteando en su voz—Primero me golpeaís y me atáis a un poste amenazándome con matarme ¿y ahora esto? —Cogió el cuenco y sorbió el caldo, el líquido tenia un sabor cálido como de hierbas. Al instante sintió su cuerpo calentarse y el dolor remitir, Britania sonrió.  
  
—Es una poción que preparé, con eso y tu condición deberías ponerte bien pronto—Percy la miró—¿Mi condición? — Britania lo miró seria—No eres un humano normal te vi controlando el agua y el golpe que recibiste habría tumbado a cualquier humano ¿eres un brujo?¿o una criatura mágica?—Preguntó.  
  
Este trago saliva no podía decirle que era un semidiós a alguien que hasta hace poco intentó matarlo, y si le contaba que era del futuro y de Nueva York, lo tomarían por un loco—Pues se podría decir que así—esperaba que eso fuera convincente, pero no lo parecía mucho ya que Britania lo miro atentamente como si no lo creyera, pero no dijo nada.  
  
—Me salvaste y antes no pude darte las gracias—Britania cogió el cuenco y fue al otro lado de la tienda, luego se sentó mirándolo.  
  
—No fue nada además esa cosa te iba a matar por la espalda—Percy le parecía de cobardes.  
  
—Esa cosa era un Fomore—Britania dijo en voz baja.  
  
Percy la miró interrogante—¿Que es un Fomore? Os lo oí decir antes— Britania lo miraba como si estuviera loco —¿No sabes lo que son? todos aquí lo saben ¿eres extranjero? — Percy decidió contar algo de información—Si no soy de aquí, me perdí durante un viaje— Era lo más cerca que podría decirle hasta que supiera que podía confiar en ella y quien sabia si mañana volvía a casa.  
  
—Los Fomore son dioses de la Muerte, del Mal y de la Noche, una raza cruel y tirana sobre los humanos, dioses, hadas y otros seres mágicos—Percy creyó haber oído mal ¿seres mágicos, hadas? vale que hubiera cíclopes, ninfas y otras criaturas ¿pero también eso existía?  
  
Britania continuó —Son enemigos de nuestros dioses, los Tuatha Dé Danann, una raza de dioses mejores que los Fomore pero desde que Balar líder de los Fomore mató al rey Nuada hay descontrol en mis tierras y atormentan a mi gente, por eso pensábamos que eras un espía—  
  
—Espera ¿dices tus tierras? ¿es que eres dueña de este territorio?—quizás era una princesa o algo así. Ella le sonrió la verdad es que cuando sonreía no daba tanto miedo y era bastante guapa si no le daba por intentar decapitarlo o destriparlo.  
  
—Digo eso por que es lo que represento no solo estas tierras sino su gente, pueblos y cultura. Yo personifico todo eso. Si ocurre algo malo al país como las guerras el hambre y desastres naturales yo lo sufriré también. Me llamo Britania no solo porque si soy la personificación de Britania. Percy estaba seguro de que se había vuelto loco de verdad.  
  
Percy observó los valles y campos que se extendían desde donde él estaba sentado. Era una vista tranquila, detrás de él estaba la aldea donde los aldeanos hacían sus quehaceres. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que vino aquí y la verdad es que parecía que se quedaría más tiempo de lo que creía. Durante ese tiempo había estado viviendo con Britania y su gente y la verdad es que era una chica agradable cuando la conocías. Le dieron su propia cabaña y ayudaba a la gente, en cosas cotidianas a entrenarse, la gente estaba asombrada con él al poder derrotar a todos los guerreros y ganándose su respeto y confianza aunque Britania era harina de otro costal.  
  
—¡Percy!—Hablando del Diablo, allí estaba Britania caminando hacia él—Ven tenemos que entrenar—Este asintió, Britania era la mejor guerrera de su tierra y a pesar de reconocer su técnica de lucha no era tan fácil de ganar su respeto. Descubrió que era un griego por su espada además de que lo oyó jurar en griego cuando lo tumbó en uno de sus combates, le preguntó cómo lo sabia—Conocí a Grecia hace tiempo—contestó—Estuvo un tiempo con nosotros ella es muy agradable, por eso lo sabía—ella le explicó sobre las naciones, también había hombres.  
  
Percy se fue con Britania, la verdad es que los dos se llevaban bien como era el único que podía derrotarla, algo que ningún humano pudo conseguir los dos entrenaban a menudo y se hicieron amigos, le presentó a mortales como a su jefe. También las hadas, eran como Campanilla de Peter Pan muy amables y amistosas pero traviesas escondiendo cosas.Varias veces le cogían a Contracorriente en forma de pluma pero por suerte siempre volvía afortunadamente Percy pronto se acostumbró. Los dos se pusieron uno enfrente del otro con las espadas en alto Britannia se lanzó hacia delante y envió una estocada que Percy esquivó e intentó golpear la empuñadura y desarmarla. Britania paró el ataque y saltó hacia atrás con una sonrisa, sonriendo también Percy se lanzó adelante, los dos continuaron luchando hasta que oyeron un gruñido, se detuvieron mirando en dirección a los matorrales.  
  
De entre ellos había varios pares de ojos rojos, Percy y Britania se pusieron en guardia, de donde salieron enormes perros del tamaño de un coche que fueron en dirección hacia ellos Percy enseguida los reconoció.  
  
—¡PERROS DEL INFIERNO! —gritó Percy, Britania dio la voz de alarma, los aldeanos enseguida cogieron sus armas, Percy hundió a contracorriente en el pecho de un perro del infierno y Britania le propinó un tajo en el flanco a otro antes de clavarle la espada entre los omóplatos.  
  
Una de las personas cayó herida y un perro lo agarró de la pierna con sus colmillos, Percy se fue hacia delante pero Britania se adelantó y con furia le cortó una pata al monstruo, luego lo remató cortándole el cuello. Percy se apresuró a acabar con los que quedaban, con el lugar despejado se pudo evaluar los daños por suerte no habían llegado a la aldea pero había muchos heridos y algunos muertos. Percy sintió como se le hundía el estómago, Britania no se veía mejor mantenía el rostro sereno y firme pero en sus ojos había tristeza y rabia.  
  
—Esa criatura no es de aquí, no pertenece a estas tierras—dijo ella, furiosa mientras clavaba su espada en la tierra Percy tenia que decirle quien era, seguramente era culpa suya que habían venido esos monstruos y vendrían más. Pero antes de que pudiera oyó que alguien lo llamaba se dio la vuelta y hacia el vino un anciano de barba blanca, con una túnica blanca y un collar que consistía en tres espirales unidas. Sus ojos azules lo miraron fijamente, cuando estuvo frente a él se detuvo.  
  
—¿Tu eres el guerrero que domina el agua, Perseus?—  
  
Frunció el ceño siempre que alguien lo llamaba así no era por nada bueno, este asintió con la cabeza —Si soy yo ¿quien eres? ¿y para que me buscas? —Britania se puso a su lado mirando al anciano con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
—Es un druida Percy, un sacerdote ellos son los sabios de la tribu si te está buscando es por algo importante—  
  
El druida asintió —Debes ir al bosque que está al norte me han ordenado que te lo diga—  
  
—¿Quien te lo ha ordenado? — Pregunto Percy curioso.  
  
—A quien sirvo, tiene interés en ti pero que no te desea daño—después de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Percy y Britania se quedaron los dos sin saber qué decir hasta que Percy lo decidió—Iré a ese bosque— se puso en marcha y cogió algunas cosas para el camino y preparó un caballo, se subió a lomos de uno color crema.  
  
Entonces notó otro caballo preparado y fue Britania que se había subido al caballo, ella lo miró como desafiándolo—¿No creerías que te irías tu solo no? pareces atraer los problemas—  
  
 _No sabes cuanto_ Percy siempre había sido un imán para ellos daba igual en que lugar o época estuviera, respiró hondo sabiendo que nunca la podría convencer de quedarse. Britania era una de las mujeres más tercas que había conocido incluso más que Annabeth o Reyna.  
  
—Esta bien vamos—los dos se pusieron en camino.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y Britania llegan a su destino y se encuentran con cierta diosa celta.

Cuando Percy y Britania llegaron al bosque aun era de día, ya que tardaron unas horas pero para entonces una niebla espesa había aparecido. Los árboles eran frondosos y grandes se podían oír los búhos y grillos pero cuando llegaron a un claro lleno de piedras con símbolos grabados todo era silencio.  
  
—¿Qué es este sitio? — Percy notaba algo extraño en el aire de ese bosque, como magia.  
  
—Es un bosque sagrado—contestó Britania mirando a su alrededor —Se dice que los dioses pasean mucho por aquí en diversas formas uno de ellos es el que te llamó—  
  
—Así es Britania—contesto una voz desconocida, los dos se giraron, Percy se quedó impactado. Ante ellos había una hermosa mujer de pelo rojo como la sangre, su piel era muy pálida, llevaba armadura negra con símbolos celtas, una espada atada en la cintura y una túnica negra cuya falda le llegaba a las rodillas, sus ojos eran de un gris tempestuoso. Antinatural como una tormenta a punto de desatarse o la niebla y el polvo que queda después de una batalla, en la cabeza llevaba una tiara con una gema negra, además en su hombro se posaba un cuervo.  
  
Britania al verla inmediatamente se arrodilló, viendo que Percy aún no lo hacía le golpeó en la rodilla de un codazo, con un ruido de dolor se arrodilló también protestando, Britania sonriendo habló—lo sentimos señora el no es de aquí—  
  
La mujer, que se veía divertida por aquel espectáculo sonrió—lo sé Britania no te preocupes sé de su procedencia no hace falta que os arrodilléis—ante esto ellos se levantaron, la misteriosa mujer entonces acaricio las plumas de su cuervo y este salió volando —Ese era Keiran un gran amigo te vimos luchando contra los Fomore—  
  
Percy la miró sorprendido —¿Nos vio señora? —  
  
La mujer asintió—Tomé la forma de un cuervo. ¿No te extraño que los Fomore de repente se fueran? —  
  
—Fue usted quien los espantó—  
  
—Por supuesto, es mi deber, yo estoy presente en todas las guerras. Pertenezco a los Tuatha Dé Danann. Soy Morrigan la diosa celta de la muerte, la destrucción y la nueva vida también me llaman la Reina Espectral —  
  
Percy debió suponer que era una, despedía un aura poderosa y espeluznante pero no fría y malvada como Kronos u otros dioses siniestros, era más como Atenea o Hades. Y después de lo que le contó Britania si existían los dioses griegos o romanos ¿por que no otros?.  
  
—¿Y para que me ha llamado señora? — si lo llamaba era una mala señal cuando un dios te llama significaba misiones, monstruos y persecuciones.  
  
—Sé tu procedencia Perseus no solo eres un griego, sino un hijo de los dioses griegos—  
  
Percy se quedó sin aire—¿como? —  
  
—No es la primera vez que nos encontramos con tu panteón, hijo de Poseidón—  
  
—Tú ¿como sabes de mi padre? —  
  
Morrigan sonrió—Los panteones, rara vez interactúan entre si pero a veces pasa, los griegos y los celtas me temo hemos tenido una historia de rivalidad y luchas —Su sonrisa se volvió algo triste— Tienes un gran parecido a tu padre así como tus poderes y tu aura lo delata. Te aconsejaría que le contaras a menos gente posible tu procedencia los Tuatha Dé Danann y el Olimpo no nos llevamos muy bien. Pero no nos odiamos incluso algunos somos amigos como Hestia o tu padre aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de los Fomore—  
  
—¿Por qué? —  
  
—Ellos os odian debido a que en el pasado los Olímpicos se enfrentaron a ellos y mataron a varios aunque se lo buscaron, los Fomore querían conquistarlos sin importarles que debe haber un equilibrio entre panteones—Morrigan negó con la cabeza —Por eso odian no solo a los dioses griegos también los semidioses, ellos ayudaron a los Olímpicos. Los Fomore idearon un plan para manteneros alejados de estas tierras—  
  
—¿Cómo? —Percy quería saber lo que ocurría.  
  
—¿Recuerdas a aquellos perros del infierno? —le preguntó.  
  
Percy entonces cayó en la cuenta—los enviaron ellos—  
  
—Sí y no—le explicó—Los Fomore no querían que ningún dios o semidiós griego volviera a estas tierras por eso Balar su rey y sus hechiceros poderosos fueron a una isla pequeña, que se encuentra entre las dos grandes islas de Britania. Allí en el centro de la isla pusieron unas ruinas mágicas y las imbuyeron de su poder, las ruinas actúan como un faro para los enemigos del panteón griego, si un dios o semidiós va las islas no solo atraerá a los Fomore también monstruos de vuestro panteón, dioses enemigos o titanes—  
  
Percy reprimió un escalofrío entonces era su culpa que esos perros habían atacado a la aldea tenía que irse Britania y los demás lo habían acogido y no los pondría en peligro.  
  
—Entonces me iré—  
  
Britania lo miró—¿Qué? —  
  
—Me iré, por mi culpa tu gente ha sufrido y vendrán más, no os pondré en peligro—no pudo decir más porque los ojos de Britania prácticamente echaban fuego.  
  
—Ni se te ocurra decir eso. No es tu culpa sino de los Fomore además nos salvaste así que no te irás—dijo molesta.  
  
—Pero si me quedo estaréis en peligro—  
  
—De todas formas las ruinas debilitan a los dioses de nuestro panteón, las crearon para ese propósito también pero tengo la solución—dijo Morrigan—Si quieres detenerlo tienes que ir a la isla donde están las ruinas y destruirlas, con eso la magia que los atraía caerá y estas islas son del panteón celta por lo que no vendrán más monstruos—.  
  
Percy lo pensó, si lo hacía todos estarían a salvo y tomó una decisión—Lo haré—


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y la la nación van de camino hacía la isla donde se encuentran con criaturas celtas y otros peligros.

Percy y Britania ensillaron los caballos y se pusieron en marcha. Britania le dijo que la isla estaba en el este a cuatro días a caballo y luego cogerían un barco hacía a la isla, cuando se despidieron la diosa les entregó unas cosas.  
  
  
  


Flashback

  
  


— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Percy observó el colgante que le había dado Morrigan, era un medallón de plata. Del tamaño de una moneda, por una cara estaba el tridente uno de los símbolos de su padre y en el otro estaba un cuervo, el símbolo de la diosa._

_  
—Esto te ayudará a destruir las ruinas, tienen mi poder y el de los otros dioses, cuando lo pongas en las ruinas nuestro poder invadirá al de los Fomore y lo destruirá. Pero os aconsejo que esteis lo más lejos posible cuando ocurra, habrá una gran explosión—  
  
Percy lo cogió con cautela como si fuera fuego griego, se lo puso en el cuello a continuación Morrigan le entregó unas riendas, negras de cuero.  
  
—Ya tengo riendas para el caballo— no estaba seguro de para que se lo daba, pero ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No son unas riendas normales. Me las ha dado Epona, la diosa de los caballos, las necesitarás—  
  
—No lo entiendo ¿por qué me ayudáis? sé que os ayudé contra esos Fomore pero soy un semidiós griego y... — no pudo continuar más porque Morrigan lo interrumpió.  
  
—Aunque eres un semidiós no eres mala persona. Lo he visto y Britania confía en ti, si esa chica con lo desconfiada que es lo hace, entonces también podemos. Percy no somos tan paranoicos como Zeus—Dijo riendo.  
  
Tenía razón por lo menos no eran como el señor de los cielos aun así le preguntó—¿Por qué yo? —  
  
Morrigan lo pensó unos minutos pero al final dijo—No llegaste por casualidad Percy a lo mejor fue el destino o el azar, pero pensábamos que era una gran oportunidad, no solo para los mortales, también los dioses debemos aprovecharlo—luego de despedirse se convirtió en un cuervo y emprendió el vuelo._

  
  


Fin del Flashback  
  
  
  


—Percy— volvió a la realidad cuando Britania lo llamó—Vamos acamparemos aquí ya está anocheciendo— los dos se bajaron de sus caballos y se pusieron a beber después de todo el día sin poder descansar, acamparon y encendieron un fuego para cocinar.  
  
Después de cenar se quedaron en silencio observando el fuego Britania estaba limpiando su espada con un paño. Percy se dio cuenta de algo extraño en la hoja, era de un verde oscuro profundo además la luz del fuego pareció traspasarla.  
  
—Tu espada. Nunca había visto algo así ¿Que es? — preguntó.  
  
—La hoja está hecha de un cristal tan duro como el metal, es mágico nos permite matar a criaturas sobrenaturales y malignas incluidas las del panteón griego. Este cristal se encuentra bajo tierra y solo las hadas pueden encontrarlo. Lo llenamos de magia y así nos protegemos—  
  
Percy lo pensó, ellos tenían el bronce celestial y los romanos el oro imperial de modo que cada panteón tenia su modo de combatir monstruos.  
  
Pasaron los días continuando el viaje, mientras pasaban por una cordillera, hubo un desprendimiento de piedras muy fuerte y los caballos se pusieron nerviosos— _¡SEÑOR LAS ROCAS NOS APLASTARAN!_ —  
  
—¡Calmaos! —Percy y Britania trataron de tranquilizarlos pero el desprendimiento fue muy grande y al final los caballos se encabritaron y tiraron a los jinetes. Maldiciendo Percy cogió a Britania de la mano y se pegaron contra una pared rocosa, colocando el escudo de Britania sobre sus cabezas para protegerse. Cuando paró y el polvo se disipó, pudieron salir.  
  
—Ahora tendremos que hacer el resto a pie— dijo Britania frustrada Percy trató de animarla.  
  
—Ya no debe quedar mucho para la costa vamos a encontrar una aldea donde nos den caballos—  
  
Ella asintió y los dos siguieron el camino a pie.  
  
Continuaron hasta que se toparon con un lago, era grande y perderían mucho tiempo en rodearlo pero no tenían una barca para atravesarlo. Fue cuando Britania vio un punto a lo lejos, se acercó seguida de Percy con sus armas a mano. Cuando estuvieron más cerca lo vieron, delante de ellos había un magnífico caballo negro como la noche, sus crines eran como el carbón y parecían muy suaves al tacto.  
  
—¡Qué hermoso es! —Britania estaba cautivada por el ejemplar, el animal se acercó a ella y permitió que le acariciaran el cuello dando un suave relincho—Percy podemos usarlo para que nos lleve es lo suficientemente grande para los dos—.  
  
Percy miro detenidamente al caballo había algo en el que no le gustaba, sus ojos eran inquietantes contrastando con su comportamiento, como hijo de el creador de los caballos podía escuchar a todos los equinos pero no a este.  
  
—Britania, ¡espera! —Percy fue hacia ella, mientras se subía a su lomo—No creo que sea buena idea que subas a ese caballo—  
  
— Percy no parece que sea salvaje tiene unas bridas. Se habrá escapado del dueño o se ha perdido—el caballo dio un relincho y empezó a moverse.  
  
—No es por eso Britania—dijo intentando convencerla de que bajara, de repente el caballo empezó a ir al lago acelerando el paso y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de Britania.  
  
—¡Espera, para!—cogió las bridas intentando detenerlo pero el caballo continuó galopando hacía el lago.  
  
Desesperado Percy corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos, pero ya habían llegado al lago y el caballo empezó a meterse en el agua, entonces Percy usó sus poderes para hacer retroceder el agua y crear una barrera.  
  
El caballo relinchó enojado y empezó a cambiar su aspecto sus ojos se pusieron de un verde fantasmal, de la boca salieron unos colmillos y su crin y la piel eran de un verde fangoso como si fueran algas, Percy no había podido escucharlo pero ahora sí.  
  
— _¡SABIA QUE NO ERAS HUMANO, PUEDO OLER TU SANGRE DIVINA!_ —rugió.  
—Cállate— Percy con el pomo de la espada le golpeó el lado de la cabeza, pero era como tocar el  
alquitrán la espada se pegó a la piel de la criatura.  
  
—¡Percy es un kelpie no lo toques!, ¡tienes que ponerle las riendas así podrás controlarlo, cámbiaselas por otras!—  
  
Recordó las bridas de Epona las sacó mientras Britania distraía al kelpie tirando de su crin, no podía mantener el control del agua más tiempo así que se apresuró a quitarle las bridas y ponerle las otras. El kelpie intentó resistir pero Britania lo sujetó mientras la criatura dejó de resistirse entendiendo que no tenía escapatoria. Percy se subió a su lomo cogiendo la mano que Britania le tendió, la criatura hizo una serie de furiosos relinchos y gruñidos.  
  
— _¡NO ME DETENDRÉIS OS DEVORARÉ HASTA QUE SOLO QUEDEN LAS ENTRAÑAS, SERÁN PASTO DE LOS PECES!_ —  
  
—Tú eres el que terminará de comida para peces si sigues así—para recalcarlo, le puso la hoja de Contracorriente ante el Kelpie haciéndolo callar.  
  
—¿De que hablas?—preguntó Britania furiosa por haber caído en la trampa y no darse cuenta antes.  
  
—O este idiota que quiere comernos y nuestras entrañas sean pasto de peces—.  
  
La nación no dijo nada pero repentinamente cogió la crin del Kelpie y tiró de ella hasta que el ojo de la criatura miraba los de Britania—Escucha —dijo con voz fría y letal—Si se te ocurre aunque solo sea hacer un movimiento que me parezca extraño, te encontrarás con mi lanza clavada en un lugar muy incómodo para ti, te dejo que adivines dónde—después soltó la crin pero Percy pudo ver el miedo en el Kelpie, demonios incluso él estaba algo asustado. Britania cuando se enojaba era aterradora e impresionante con la furia en sus ojos y esa energía que desprendía parecía una diosa. Sonriendo Percy se agarró a la cintura de Britania mientras cruzaban el lago.  
  
—Bueno con eso es suficiente, creo que ya ha cogido el mensaje—dijo riendo —Además he vuelto a salvarte ¿no?—bromeó, en respuesta ella le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy está a punto de morir por una sirena del folclore celta...

Llegaron al otro lado del lago muy rápido el kelpie nadaba muy rápido, saltaron de su lomo a tierra firme. Percy le quitó las bridas por si acaso las necesitaban de nuevo, el monstruo estaba furioso.  
  
— _¡No os saldréis con la vuestra, acabaréis muertos!_ — Percy se burló y sacó su espada, el Kelpie se apresuró a huir. Los dos siguieron el hacia el este, tardaron horas pero al final llegaron a la costa.  
  
—¡Mira hemos llegado al mar!—Percy estaba emocionado no había visto el mar desde que llegó aquí, el océano era como un santuario para él, feliz se metió en la orilla mientras Britania lo observaba divertida.  
  
Esa noche estaban sentados asando comida en el fuego y los dos se contaban historias aunque Percy omitía lo de que era del futuro, Morrigan le había advertido de que no contara nada, para que no hubiera repercusiones en la historia. Britania se reía cuando le contó, la vez que le rompió la lanza a Clarisse y luego la tiró al rio, la hija de Ares estaba furiosa, Britania le contaba historias de su vida, su pueblo y otras naciones. Percy las escuchaba fascinado.  
  
—Grecia es una gran amiga, también Galia muy coqueta pero atenta y valiente aunque siempre terminamos discutiendo—le dijo riéndose al recordarlo.  
  
Percy también—Me gustaría conocer algún día a las otras naciones—la verdad es que le encantaría.  
  
—Te los presentaré estoy segura de que les caerás bien sobre todo a Grecia como eres griego— luego se quedó observando el fuego—Brianda—dijo.  
  
Percy la miró desconcertado—¿Que?—  
  
—Las naciones además del nombre de nuestra nación también tenemos un nombre humano el mío es Brianda—  
  
Percy pensó que tenía sentido que las personificaciones tuvieran un nombre humano.  
  
Britania se tapó con una manta —De todos modos tenemos que descansar mañana para ir a la isla lo más pronto posible. Es muy probable que los Fomore se hayan enterado y envíen a sus tropas. Hay que darse prisa si no será imposible—  
  
El semidiós asintió sabiendo que tenía razón, era lo mejor los dos se taparon con sus mantas antes de dormirse —Buenas noches Brianda—  
  
Antes de dormirse la oyó decir—Buenas noches Percy—  
  
Percy se despertó, miró enfrente suya a Brianda. Todavía estaba dormida acurrucada en las mantas, decidió dejarla dormir un poco más todavía no había amanecido pero se empezaba a ver las primeras luces del alba. Se levantó y fue a la orilla estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza mirando el mar.  
  
Estaba estirando sus músculos cuando escuchó una melodiosa voz, era preciosa siguió el sonido que provenían de unas rocas pegadas a la orilla. Sentada en una de ellas estaba una mujer cantando mientras se peinaba su cabellera rubia, su piel era como la arena dorada pero no demasiado, llevaba un vestido de color verde. Se volvió a mirarlo y sonrió, Percy pensó que aún estaba soñando la chica era muy parecida a Annabeth sus ojos, la sonrisa...  
  
—Hola—le dijo, su voz era igual—¿Que haces por aquí? aún no es el alba—  
  
—Pasear ¿y tu?, ¿que haces aquí sola temprano?—la mujer se rió.  
  
—Lo mismo, estaba paseando y me he sentado aquí a contemplar el mar me encanta—  
  
—A mí también—contesto Percy.  
  
—Si el mar es hermoso donde esconde muchos tesoros y a veces hasta lo que uno más quiere—la chica se bajó de la roca y se paró junto a él—¿No sería increíble encontrarlo?—sus ojos eran de un gris tormentoso, iguales a los de Annabeth.  
  
—Si—murmuró Percy estaba hipnotizado por la hermosa chica, por un momento convencido de que era Annabeth, sin darse cuenta ella le tomó de las manos y lo llevó a la orilla. Cuando el agua estaba en sus cinturas el mar empezó a brillar con una luz dorada, bajo el agua había un palacio de mármol y oro, jardines construidos de oro y de diamantes.  
  
—Ven conmigo, no nos separaremos jamás—susurró.  
  
Aturdido la miró a los ojos pero se dio cuenta de que no eran grises tormenta como los de Annabeth eran más oscuros como el fondo del océano, se dio cuenta de que no era Annabeth. En el agua había desaparecido la imagen. Percy en un rápido movimiento cogió la pluma pero se le cayó cuando la mujer lo agarró del cuello intentando estrangularlo, agarro las muñecas de la criatura y consiguió aflojarlas un poco, parecía sorprendida.  
  
Entonces se oyó un fuerte grito, Brianda con una puntería excelente alcanzó a la criatura en el hombro con su lanza, gritó de dolor e intentó huir pero Percy la detuvo, cogiendo la lanza todavía clavada en su hombro. Britania nadó hacia ellos muy veloz y sacó su espada —Vete con otro, víbora—con un rápido movimiento le clavó la espada en el corazón, el cuerpo de la mujer se disolvió en agua, los dos volvieron a la orilla.  
  
—Eres un imprudente casi haces que te mate esa Morgen—  
  
Percy la miró confundido—¿Morg...que?—  
  
La nación puso los ojos en blanco— Son espíritus del agua ahogan a los hombres. Ellas los atraen al agua para matarlos —  
  
—No me habría matado soy hijo de Poseidón—Esa Morgen o como se llamara no habría podido ahogarlo en el agua.  
  
—Te estaba estrangulando, es decir te habría matado—dijo furiosa.  
  
—Vale está bien la verdad es que me cogió desprevenido solo bromeaba—dijo riéndose se calló cuando vio a Britania cogiendo su lanza, un gesto que decía una más y te atizo tragó saliva. Le tendió la mano, lo miró dudando pero se la cogió luego sonrió, con una sonrisa muy parecida a los hermanos Stoll. Y con un movimiento rápido lo tiró a la arena, Brianda se rio ahora le tocó a Percy fruncir el ceño.  
  
—Perdona es que no pude evitarlo, pero ahora he podido pagarte por salvarme del Kelpie—luego cogió la mano de Percy y lo ayudó a levantarse quien sonrió, se enfadaba con ella a menudo pero casi al instante se le iba lo mismo le ocurría a Britania con él.  
  
—Aún es temprano— luego miró en dirección al mar donde empezaban a aparecer las primeras luces del alba—Y tenemos que prepararnos—los dos se dirigieron a la barca.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y Brianda se ponen en camino hacía las ruinas donde encuentran una curiosa hada que los ayuda.

En la barca Percy usó sus poderes para ir más rápido a la isla, aun así tardaron horas en la travesía. El viaje transcurrió tranquilo pero alerta sabían que la isla estaría protegida para impedirles que llegaran.  
  
—¿Qué crees que habrá?—le preguntó.  
  
—No lo sé, puede haber todo tipo de monstruos o Fomore lo mejor es tener cuidado—  
  
Continuaron su travesía, a medida que pasaban las horas el cielo se fue oscureciendo. Una tormenta se avecinaba pero las nubes negras como el carbón, no eran normales y el mar empezó a picarse las olas se hicieron más altas. Los dos se agarraron como pudieron a la barca, en el agua vieron una figura, la criatura salió y se movió a gran velocidad. Parecía un hombre a caballo aunque no lo veía bien, las olas del mar lo tapaban se hundía después de un tiempo para luego volver a salir era como un tiburón, Percy vio un atisbo de rojo.  
  
—¿Qué...?—  
  
No tuvo tiempo a formular la pregunta cuando del agua salió un hombre a caballo portando una lanza, cargando contra ellos. Percy desvió su arma a tiempo, de cerca pudo verlo mejor no era un hombre a caballo era una especie de centauro y lo más horrible es le faltaba la piel en todo el cuerpo, se podían ver todos los músculos. Un enorme ojo ardía en medio de la frente del centauro, el monstruo le soltó su aliento que era una de las cosas más asquerosas que Percy había olido nunca tuvo ganas de vomitar. Por suerte había olido bastantes repugnantes Nereo, el tártaro por lo que pudo resistir. Pero Britania no pudo y al final no lo soportarlo más y se calló al mar.  
  
—¡BRIANDA!— Percy se lanzó al agua, miró en todos lados buscándola. Encontró a Britania hundiéndose en el fondo y se apresuró hacia ella, consiguió cogerla y empezaron a subir a la superficie. Pero de repente el centauro monstruoso salió de la nada y fue hacia ellos listo para convertirlos en pinchitos con su lanza, Percy sujetando Brianda lo esquivó. En el agua era mucho más veloz pero necesitaba darle aire a Britania o se ahogaría así que puso su boca sobre la de ella y le insufló aire. Britania abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de entender lo que pasaba antes de que la criatura fuera a por ellos de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez si reaccionó sacó una daga de cristal y cuando los dos lo esquivaron de nuevo ella le hizo un corte en el brazo, la criatura hizo un sonido grotesco en el agua parecido a un grito y de la herida salió sangre negra. Percy usó el agua para nadar a más velocidad a la superficie, pero Percy sintió un tirón en la pierna bajó la vista y el monstruo lo tenía agarrado. Intentó sacudirse, pero la criatura no lo soltaría, _Si que es persistente_ , sacó a Contracorriente y le cortó la mano consiguiendo que lo soltara, subió a la superficie donde Britania lo ayudó a subirse a la barca.  
  
—¡Ten cuidado!—le advirtió —¡Es un Nuckelavee, son demonios muy peligrosos y resistentes!—  
  


— Ya me he dado cuenta—Percy observó el océano—¿Donde está?—  
  
Como respondiendo a la pregunta el Nuckelavee apareció con el ojo brillante de rabia intentó empalar a Percy, pero tuvo que desviarse al esquivar la daga de Britania, aprovechando la distracción Percy lo decapitó. Este se hundió en el mar dejando una gran cantidad de sangre negra.  
  
—Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes, por la noche vendrán más—  
  
Percy asintió lo mejor era llegar a la isla lo más pronto posible.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la isla, era más grande de lo que creía Percy. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pueblo donde consiguieron suministros Britania habló con los lugareños para obtener información de las ruinas y las condiciones de la isla.  
  
—Me han dicho que las ruinas están en el centro como nos dijo Morrigan pero dicen que ese lugar es extraño, han ocurrido cosas horribles allí y no se atreven a acercarse, los que van no regresan—No necesitaba adivinar lo que les había pasado.  
  
—¿Algo más?—  
  
—Si esta isla está prácticamente bajo el dominio de los Fomore viven aterrorizados con criaturas oscuras rondando sus pueblos y matándolos—terminó Brianda, furiosa apretó los puños ¿como se atrevían esos bastardos a hacerle eso a su gente?  
  
Percy también lo estaba—Entonces vamos, si destruimos las ruinas serán libres—  
  
La nación asintió y los dos fueron en sus caballos lo más rápido posible. Estuvieron durante horas avanzando hasta que decidieron descansar un rato se pararon en un bosque cerca de un arroyo, los caballos bebieron inmediatamente, contentos de aplacar su sed.  
  
Percy se fue rellenar el odre con agua cuando oyó un ruido.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?—el ruido era como un grito lastimero, pero a la vez aterrador y horrible, se dio cuenta de que los pájaros se iban volando dejando la zona incluso los animales del bosque salían huyendo, los caballos relincharon nerviosos.  
  
Britania envainó su espada y cogió la mano de Percy arrastrándolo a los caballos—Tenemos que irnos—  
  
—¿Que?—Percy no lo podía creer Brianda que sin dudar se lanzaba a luchar contra monstruos ¿de repente quería irse? negó con la cabeza, se soltó de Britania cogiendo su espada para aproximarse al grito.  
  
—¡Espera Percy!—  
  
El grito era cada vez más fuerte venía detrás de unos matorrales, este agarró su arma fuertemente esperando que apareciera cuando la figura salio de entre los matorrales Percy pensó que los ojos se le saldrían de las órbitas. La criatura era posiblemente una de las cosas más feas que había visto en su vida, no le llegaba a las rodillas parecía una mezcla entre humano, murciélago, búho e insecto. Tenía orejas de murciélago, su cabeza le recordaba a un búho por el pico y grandes ojos, la barriga era redonda en contraste con sus brazos y piernas que eran delgados como ramas. De cada lado de su espalda colgaban dos frágiles alas de libélula y en su mano portaba una antorcha, la criatura lo miró sorprendido.  
  
—Esto, hola— lo saludó Percy sin saber que más decir después de salir de su aturdimiento, Britania lo cogió del brazo intentando tirar de él.  
  
—Es un Bugul Noz, un hada como ves su aspecto es tan terrible que todos incluso los animales lo evitan—  
  
A Percy no se le perdió el temblor en el cuerpo de esa criatura y la mirada triste en sus grandes ojos  
—¿Eres tu quien gritaba?—le pregunto no parecía herido, ni se veían enemigos por ninguna parte.  
  
La criatura asintió—Como ella dijo como mi aspecto es tan horrible que no quiero asustar a nadie así que doy esos gritos para avisar y que puedan irse antes de verme—  
  
—No lo entiendo ¿por eso y ya está? creía que eras un monstruo pero si es solo eso entonces es absurdo si no haces daño a nadie—Percy le parecía deprimente que lo trataran así solo por su aspecto o ser diferente, le recordaba a él y otros niños del campamento.  
  
El hada estaba estupefacto no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien no huyera y hablara con él.  
  
—¿Pero no te resulto espantoso?—  
  
—No además he visto cosas mucho peores—la verdad estando en el tártaro, enfrentado monstruos horribles y ver a su antiguo padrastro Gabe el apestoso en ropa interior, en su opinión no había nada más horrible que eso.  
  
—¿Cómo te llamas?—le pregunto, juró que el hada se le humedecían los ojos.  
  
—Maddox—le contestó este más contento.  
  
—Yo soy Percy y ella es Britania— señaló a la mujer que veía todo el intercambio, estupefacta.  
  
—Vamos Britania tu eres amiga de las hadas buenas ¿no? Y el no es malo.—  
  
Brianda asintió —Lo sé perdóname Maddox pero soy influenciada por mi gente y sus supersticiones que como personificaciones no podemos evitarlo no es excusa pero lo siento—  
  
Este negó con la cabeza—No pasa nada, hablas conmigo cosa que casi nadie hace. Sé que la impresión que se tiene cuando me ven la primera vez es difícil así que no te preocupes—  
  
—Bueno tenemos que seguir nuestro camino a las ruinas—dijo  
  
—¿Vais a las ruinas?—les pregunto Maddox  
  
—Si—respondió Percy notó que el hada se ponía nervioso—¿Sabes donde es?—  
  
—En ese lugar habitan seres peligrosos y la magia que se respira es negra pero si queréis os puedo llevar—  
  
—Entonces adelante vamos—dijo Britania.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo encuentra las ruinas pero se encuentra un grupo de enemigos custodiándola, deciden idear un plan.

Percy y los demás continuaron con su viaje durante ese tiempo se hicieron amigos de Maddox en realidad era muy amable y agradable le recordaba a su hermano Tyson, los dos eran jugados por su aspecto pero amables, ahora pensando en ello ¿como estaría Tyson? ¿su madre? ¿y Paul? ¿y los del campamento? No estaba seguro de si los volvería a ver.  
  
Decidiendo evitar pensamientos deprimentes se centró continuando el camino. A su lado Brianda y Maddox charlaban, los dos se llevaban bien para alegría de el hada, este de repente se detuvo mirando al frente y les indico al resto que se detuvieran.  
  
—¿Qué pasa Maddox? —le pregunto Percy.  
  
—Estamos cerca de las ruinas—el hada preocupada les indicó que lo siguieran fueron con él hasta unos árboles Maddox hizo un gesto de silencio y señalo tras unos arboles—Allí—  
  
Los dos se asomaron, delante había un claro en medio del bosque bien oculto a la vista y de intrusos. En medio del claro se encontraban unas ruinas eran de piedra no parecían nada especial salvo por las raras inscripciones y se notaba en el aire una presión era como la barrera que protege el campamento, pero distinta. Alrededor de las ruinas vio a mujeres reptiles de piel verde y colas de serpiente en lugar de piernas.  
—Dracaena—dijo Percy maldiciendo sobre cuantos monstruos más habría.  
  
Entonces en las ruinas vieron además de las mujeres reptiles a más de esos centauros horribles los Nuckelavee, pero algo le llamo la atención al lado de ellos vio a unas criaturas que le resultaban familiares. Tenían sólo la mitad del cuerpo, con una pierna, un brazo, un ojo y una melena de plumas negras Percy se acordó de aquel monstruo al que se enfrentaron Jason y él en la cueva para recuperar la balanza de Kairos.  
  
—¿Quiénes son los que tienen una pierna y un brazo?—  
  
— Son Fachen monstruos de un solo brazo pero extremadamente fuertes— contestó Brianda.  
  
— Así que son del panteón celta ¿no?—  
  
— Si ¿por que?—  
  
Así que ese monstruo era uno del panteón celta ¿por que le robaría a un dios griego? Y parecía conocerle cuando le amenazó, ahora entendía las evasivas de Quirón y Dioniso no querían decir de los otros panteones—Percy— se volvió a Britania — deja de quedarte dormido tenemos que encontrar el modo de llegar a las ruinas y destruirlas—  
  
— Si lo tenemos difícil hay varios monstruos de ambos panteones y somos pocos tenemos que distraerlos y alejarlos de las ruinas pero solos no podremos con todos. Y esos hombres de un solo brazo— dijo señalando a los Fachen— son muy fuertes no conviene subestimarlos lo sé por que me enfrente a uno antes—  
  
—Tenemos que distraerlos—dijo Britania— Mientras los distraigo tú colocas el medallón en las ruinas.—  
  
—Espera ¿que?—la miro como si estuviera loca —¿has visto cuantos hay? no podrás con todos—  
  
—Tranquilo podré aguantar un tiempo—ella lo dijo con la naturalidad de quien dice que va a dar un paseo y no a enfrentarse a una horda de monstruos.  
  
—Pero si me ven tu distracción no servirá—  
  
—No te preocupes sabes que puedo hacer magia te pondré un hechizo de invisibilidad también cubrirá tu olor y no te detectarán. Puedo ponerme un hechizo que me proteja y Maddox puede reforzarlo—  
  
—Cuenta con ello—dijo el hada.  
  
Al final se dio por vencido—Esta bien tú los distraes pero si se va de control corre—Aunque dudaba de que lo fuera a hacer, como confirmando sus respuestas esta hizo una mueca —Es en serio tienes que cuidar de tu gente—  
  
Brianda se estremeció un poco pero asintió a regañadientes—Está bien—  
  
—Y tú Maddox, quiero que te quedes aquí oculto cerca de Britania por si necesita ayuda—  
  
—Pero puedo ayudar—protestó el hada quería proteger a sus amigos.  
  
Percy se frotó las sienes—Dioses ¿tenían que ser tan tercos? — Está bien, tú puedes ayudar a Britania ¿vale? —  
  
Maddox asintió y los tres se pusieron a trabajar Brianda le puso el hechizo de invisibilidad y con la ayuda de Maddox se colocó el hechizo de protección. Una vez preparado los tres se pusieron en posición, Brianda sacó su espada lista con Maddox a su lado yo me empezacé a aproximar a las ruinas, los monstruos parecían que no me notaban. De repente se oyó un fuerte ruido, los monstruos levantaron la cabeza y fueron en dirección a donde estaban los dos. Solo pude rezar para que estuvieran bien me aproximé a las ruinas, su energía era más fuerte a medida que me acercaba lo malo es que vi a una Dracaena y a un Nuckelavee al parecer se habían quedado atrás, tenía que actuar rápido.  
  
Cogí un piedra y la lancé a la Dracaena cuando la mujer reptil estuvo cerca me coloqué detrás de ella y la maté haciendo que estallara en polvo dorado, el ruido llamó la atención del feo centauro y vino aunque yo le estaba esperando. Pero para mi sorpresa me clavó su lanza.  
  
—¿Crees que no te vería estando tan cerca de las ruinas? tu ridículo hechizo apenas funciona—dijo burlonamente, era la primera vez que oía hablar a una de esas criaturas. Era como si hablara desde el fondo de un pozo. Detrás de mí a lo lejos pude ver que Britania tenía problemas estaba herida de un brazo, pero siguió manejando la espada con la otra mano y detrás de ella unas bolas de fuego salían para impactar en los monstruos. Pero sabía que no aguantarían mucho tiempo, me enfurecí no iba a permitir que murieran. De repente la tierra tembló y entonces todo empezó moverse los monstruos perdieron el equilibrio, me dí cuenta de que fui yo quien lo provocó.  
—¡TERREMOTO! —gritó alguien.  
  
En ese momento arrastrándome por el suelo me acerqué al Nuckelavee que estaba ocupado intentando permanecer en equilibrio y le corté las patas, hundiendo mi espada en su pecho. El terremoto remitió y aprovechando la confusión me acerque a las ruinas y coloqué el medallón sobre ellas que empezó a brillar.  
  
—¡Britania!, ¡corre! —Percy gritó mientras corría hacia ella la nación asintió pero los monstruos no la dejaron escapar, una Dracaena se dispuso a atravesarla con su lanza pero antes de que pudiera se oyó un grito espantoso viniendo del bosque. Allí apareció Maddox, en todo su feo esplendor, sosteniendo su antorcha parecía aún más aterrador sus grandes ojos brillaban como un faro.  
  
Los monstruos parecían opinar lo mismo que yo porque parecían que se iban a orinar encima, se batieron en retirada en dirección a las ruinas. Aprovechando la oportunidad cogió a Brianda de la mano y a Maddox, no quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que las ruinas explotaran. La explosión seria grande y tenían que refugiarse antes que pasara, en el bosque se oían a los monstruos que se habían recuperado del susto y estaban buscándoles, solo podía esperar a que las ruinas se destruyeran a tiempo.  
  
De repente se oyó una gran explosión y el cielo pareció iluminarse, Percy se dio cuenta de una cascada y los condujo allí.  
  
—¡SALTAD AL AGUA!—  
  
Los tres se zambulleron en el agua justo a tiempo de que la onda de choque los alcanzara, incluso en el agua se oía la tremenda explosión que ocurría afuera. Cuando acabó salieron a la superficie para encontrarse una vista dantesca había árboles caídos, sacados de sus raíces como si los hubieran sacado de cuajo e incendios por todas partes.  
  
Vieron humo saliendo en dirección de donde estaban las ruinas corrieron hacia allí y encontraron un cráter, la magia que antes se sentía ya no estaba, había funcionado. En el área se vieron lanzas rotas, espadas y cuerpos carbonizados de centauros, la explosión cogió a los monstruos.  
  
—¡Lo hemos conseguido!— Brianda saltó en vítores.  
  
—Si se acabó—Percy cogió a Maddox que también estaba de celebración y lo abrazó, Britania también lo hizo—Gracias Maddox sin ti no hubiera funcionado, nos salvaste—  
  
—Eres muy valiente Maddox—ella estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo al hada este se había puesto completamente rojo.  
  
—Bueno ser feo tiene sus ventajas ¿no?—Maddox se puso a reír —¿Visteis la cara que tenían cuando aparecí? salieron corriendo como pollos—  
  
Los tres nos reímos, después de aquello volvimos a la aldea donde estaban muy contentos de que las ruinas ya no estuvieran, les dieron comida para el viaje de vuelta y se dirigieron a la barca allí se despidieron de Maddox.  
  
—¿Seguro que quieres venir? Serias bien recibido—le preguntó Brianda insegura, el también lo estaba no querían que Maddox estuviera solo de nuevo pero seguía firme.  
  
—Sí, esta isla es mi hogar además ahora tengo amigos no estoy solo—  
  
—Bien pero visitanos y también te iremos a visitando, Britania tiene que comprobar que la gente de la isla está bien—  
  
Este asintió feliz, se despidieron y subieron a la barca. Mientras se alejaban vieron a Maddox en la costa agitando la mano en señal de despedida, se quedó allí hasta que fue un punto negro y no pudieron verle más.


	11. Chapter 11

_Percy estaba en una habitación circular grande y espaciosa no había mucho solo una cama, una mesita con una jarra de agua y una ventana pequeña con rejas que se alzaba demasiado alto para que una persona incluso a puntillas pudiera alcanzarla siquiera, muy oscuro debía ser de noche._ _  
  
_ _—_ _¿Donde estoy?—se calló cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a la luz y surgiendo dos figuras una era enorme, fornida y más alta que Tyson incluso. La otra era claramente una mujer y sollozaba._ _  
  
_ _—_ _¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE LAS PALABRAS DEL DRUIDA SE HAGAN REALIDAD ESTARÁS AQUÍ PARA SIEMPRE!—Rugió la figura._ _  
  
_ _Diciendo eso la lanzó a la habitación, Percy intentó ayudarla a levantarse pero al coger su mano este lo traspasó como si fuera un fantasma, se dio cuenta de que debía ser un sueño. La mujer era guapa tenia el pelo rubio de color oro sus ojos eran del mismo color y parecían brillar llevaba un vestido blanco y joyas, la pobre muchacha lloraba en el suelo._ _  
  
_ _Percy miró a la figura grande en la puerta abierta pero no pudo verle bien, cerró la puerta de golpe y se oyeron ruidos del cerrojo. La mujer se precipitó a la puerta golpeándola pero era inútil se derrumbó, sentada contra la puerta, rodeando con sus brazos las piernas y la cabeza oculta en las rodillas_ _se puso a llorar amargamente._ _  
  
_Percy se despertó, se sentó en la cama llevándose una mano a la cara se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando ¿que era ese sueño? Miró por la ventana viendo el amanecer ya era por la mañana así que decidió salir a tomar el aire y despejarse. _  
  
_Mientras paseaba se preguntó que significaba ese sueño¿quien era esa chica?¿y por que la encerraban? Y la otra figura ¿quien era? No te ni idea de lo que significaba pero le resultaba algo familiar aunque no sabía de qué. _  
  
_ _—_ ¿Sería una visión?—murmuró. _  
  
_Decidió pensar en eso más tarde se aproximó a al enorme lago que había, para refrescarse, Brianda lo trajo aquí a sus tierras del norte para comprobar a su gente que vivían allí, tenían tatuajes azules y había visto que luchaban de forma feroz. Los pueblos de Britannia, cada uno era distinto con costumbres parecidas pero también muy distintas, Britanniasiempre que podía los visitaba no solo para asuntos militares, también políticos de abastecimiento, etc. _  
  
_Ser nación debía ser muy duro si algo le pasaba a tu pueblo te pasaba también como el hambre o incendios y guerras, Percy por primera vez se alegró de ser un semidiós y no una nación. _  
  
_Metió las manos en el agua, estaba fría, de todas formas se llevó el agua a la cara despejándose al instante miró el lago. Era temprano una niebla espesa estaba en la zona no viendo más allá de unos metros por delante del lago. _  
  
_Pero en la orilla a pocos pasos de distancia vio algo entre las piedras, curioso se acercó para encontrar una piedra grande de longitud entre su mano y codo, cuyo color era una mezcla de color gris y blanco, tenía una forma curiosa se acercó y se dio cuenta de que la piedra se movía un poco. _  
  
_ _—_ ¿Qué...?— _  
  
_La piedra se movió y este sin perder tiempo la cogió, notó que algo se movía dentro y parecía...

—¿Un huevo?— no parecía el huevo de ningún animal que conociera, pesaba bastante,y por su tamaño debía ser un animal muy grande, miró a su alrededor no había signos de la madre parecía que este huevo estaba abandonado.

Percy no pudiendo dejarlo aquí decidió llevarlo consigo a la cabaña. Ya dentro lo puso en su cama cubriéndolo con mantas para calentarlo. Este metió las manos en el nido improvisado de mantas palpando el huevo notó al pequeño moviéndose y sonrió.

—Mucho mejor ¿no?—lo tapó bien con las mantas y salió de la habitación a comer algo, desde que destruyeron las ruinas los ataques de monstruos habían disminuido progresivamente y por lo que le habían dicho las hadas, los Tuatha De Danann estaban recuperado su fuerza. Ahora contraatacaban, matando a los aliados monstruosos de los Fomore éstos estaban poco a poco perdiendo el control de las islas.

—Percy—se volvió hacia Brianda que venía con una cesta llena de bayas,la chica no dormía se levantaba mucho antes de que amaneciera y se ponía a trabajar, lo peor era que también quería que el se levantara a la misma hora ,una tortura.

—Hola Britania ¿has recogido bayas?—intentando desviar el tema y que no descubriera el huevo no sabía cómo funcionaría.

—Percy mientes fatal ¿qué escondes?—dijo acercándose a el con sospecha.

Mierda normalmente mentir no era problema,pero con Brianda era otra historia—Yo...,yo no oculto nada—dijo riéndose, de forma inconsciente , con su cuerpo tapando la puerta de su cuarto.

Ésta se dio cuenta y se precipitó al cuarto de Percy sin hacer caso a las protestas de éste,abrió la puerta y vio un revoltijo de mantas en la cama como si hubiera algo. Retiró la manta y se sorprendió al ver una piedra.

—¿Has armado todo este alboroto por una piedra?—preguntó incrédula.

—No es una piedra si no un huevo—le contestó resignado ya,para qué esconderlo.

—¿Un huevo? ¿dónde lo encontraste?¿y porque no me lo dijiste?—le preguntó un poco herida de que no confiara en ella.

—Lo encontré esta mañana en las orillas del lago no veía a la madre así que lo traje aquí, pensé que no lo querías—Percy no sabía cómo explicarse no quería dejar el huevo desprotegido del frío y depredadores.

Britannia suspiró Percy era un poderoso semidiós que se había ganado el respeto de su gente incluso de los más despiadados, y luego hacía cosas como ésta mostrando un lado suave,no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo se veía como un niño que había sido atrapado haciendo travesuras.

—Está bien quédate con tu huevo pero te ocuparás de él después de que nazca—

Percy asintió agradecido—Gracias Brianda.—luego sin darse cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla los dos se sonrojaron,Percy murmuró una disculpa y se fue Britania aún aturdida y roja solo volvió a su trabajo intentando no pensar en lo ocurrido.

Pasaron unos meses en ese tiempo Percy cuidó del huevo, poniéndolo en las mantas y cada día comprobaba si eclosionaba, aunque aún no había dado signos de que naciera. Pero un día cuando volvía de pescar oyó un estruendo. Se acercó y vio algunos jarrones tirados al suelo, una silla volcada y diversos objetos destruidos. El semidiós fue a la habitación y encontró el huevo roto y vacío buscó en la cabaña hasta que vio a una criatura no más larga que su brazo comiéndose los peces que había pescado.  
  
—¡Oye!—la criatura se asustó escondiéndose en un rincón, mirándolo bien parecía una especie de criatura acuática con cuatro aletas en lugar de patas y una gran cola. Su piel era grisácea y los ojos negros que le daban un aspecto adorable con un cuello largo, más que un monstruo parecía un dinosaurio que vio en los museos.  
  
—Qué raro pequeño, creo que te he visto antes—no sabía por qué pero le resultaba familiar le ofreció un trozo de pescado y este se lo comió en un santiamén—Te gusta el pescado¿eh?—Dijo Percy riendo el pequeño, se acercó a él lentamente y luego se subió a su regazo, Percy le acarició la cabeza la verdad es que era lindo.  
  
Así los encontró a los dos Brianda, se quedo mirando la escena en shock.  
  
—Brianda parece que no era el huevo de un animal normal—dijo intentando aligerar el ambiente.  
  
—Bueno, no me digas— bufó miró a la criatura más detenidamente, le resultaba familiar y tratando de ubicar qué era y al final lo recordó—Es un Afang, aunque nunca he visto uno tiene que ser una cría de esa especie—  
  
—¿Un Afang?—preguntó mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, entonces una idea se le vino y comprendió ¡claro como no me di cuenta!¿así que es él?—Oye Britannia se me ha ocurrido un nombre ¿qué te parece Nessie?—  
  
—¿Nessie?—  
  
—Si un buen nombre ¿no?—  
  
—Haz lo que quieras a mí me da igual—aunque la verdad es que el nombre era apropiado el bebé Afang era gracioso aunque no lo reconocería ni aunque le cortaran la lengua.  
  
Días después recibieron la visita de una nación. Galia la nación vecina al otro lado del mar Percy estaba emocionado de conocer a otra nación, Galia era una mujer con un cabello de aspecto suave, pelo rubio más claro que el de Britannia, ojos azules y vestía una túnica azul claro.  
  
La nación miró a Percy de una forma que le incomodaba, la verdad es que le recordaba un poco a Afrodita, tenia una sonrisa que no era nada inocente y algún momento le guiño el ojo coqueta.  
  
—Vaya así que tu eres el Percy del que me ha hablado tanto Britannia ahora puedo ver porqué dijo sonriéndole como si fuera un trozo de postre.  
  
—¡Galia déjalo en paz!—Brianda echaba humo parecía que estaba a punto de tirarle de los pelos a la otra nación y por como le sonreía Galia lo esperaba, Brianda le había dicho que a pesar de ser coqueta cuando estaba en batalla Galia daba miedo.  
No queriendo una guerra en la casa entre ambas mujeres Percy intentó calmarlas —Vamos calmaos por favor es una visita—

Ambas mujeres lo miraron echando chispas y por un instante Percy se arrepintió de haber hablado pero luego Brianda se calmó relajando los músculos, Galia se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió.  
  
—Percy¿ puedo hablar contigo?—Britannia parecía que iba a decirle todo tipo de cosas desagradables a Galia, pero ella le hizo un gesto de que se callara—Tranquila no le voy a hacer nada indecente a tu amante—dijo con una sonrisa, Brianda se puso a farfullar de que ella estaba equivocada, riéndose Galia se llevó a Percy fuera de la casa una vez llegaron lo suficientemente lejos ella se volvió a Percy.  
  
—Eres interesante además de torpe y adorable Percy puedo ver por que a Britania le gustas—  
  
Percy se sintió como si hubiera sido golpeado por un gigante en el estómago—¿Gustarle? creo que estas equivocada nos peleamos, pero somos solo amigos—  
  
—Eso hacen las parejas Percy, además la forma en que os miráis, y Brianda hasta ahora cuando se enfurecía nadie podía calmarla pero tú puedes ¿no has visto como se ha puesto de celosa cuando he coqueteado contigo?le gustas y se ve de lejos que también la amas ¿no?—  
  
Percy se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir—Yo...—  
  
—Desde luego los dos sois igual de ciegos no os dais cuenta de que os gustáis pero bueno el amor al final siempre hace su camino ¿no?—con un una sonrisa pícara se despidió de él y volvió a la cabaña.  
  
Percy se quedo allí pensando en las palabras de Galia ¿le gustaba realmente Brianda? La verdad es que cuando estaba con ella era más feliz de lo que nunca había sido y hacía tiempo que no pensaba en Annabeth, decidió pensar en eso más adelante ahora su mente era todo un caos, se dio la vuelta y volvió a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy conoce a una persona interesante.

Percy estaba de camino hacia el pueblo cercano en busca de víveres para la aldea, Britania no había podido acompañarlo. Tenía una reunión con los aldeanos y cuidar de Nessie ya que el no podía, sonrió al final Nessie había conquistado a Brianda. Hacia como que no era verdad pero se veía, le daban de comer y jugaban con él. Descubrieron que los Afang son criaturas acuáticas que pueden vivir en agua salada o dulce, lo que confirmaban las sospechas de Percy de que Nessie era el legendario monstruo del lago Ness o un antepasado.  
  
Llegó al pueblo y acercándose a un puesto vio un collar con una piedra azul como el mar, decidió comprarlo para Brianda. No parecía de las que llevaban joyas pero probaría, después de ir a los distintos puestos a comprar los suministros buscó la herrería aunque no la encontraba.  
  
—Perdona—llamó a una aldeana—¿La herrería?—  
  
—En las afueras del pueblo—  
  
—Gracias—  
  
Fue donde le indicaron, allí estaba el herrero trabajando en ese momento en forjar una espada.  
  
—¿Hola? el herrero ¿no?—alzó la voz para que se oyera sobre el ruido del martillo.  
  
El hombre dejó lo que estaba haciendo y metió la espada en un cubo de agua, al instante el lugar se lleno de vapor, se acercó a Percy estrechándole la mano.  
  
—Soy Lugh ¿necesitabas algo?—  
  
—Si unas cuantas armas—Percy estaba sorprendido tenia una gran fuerza en la mano seguramente de sus trabajo en las fraguas. El hombre era rubio como el oro, de piel clara pero no pálida, estaba bien construido, musculoso pero no excesivo y sus ojos eran de unos curiosos dorados brillantes.  
  
Lugre lo llevó a mostrarle las armas Percy cogió unas cuantas para manejarlas. Eran magnificas mejores incluso que las que hacían en la cabaña de Hefesto.  
  
—Son asombrosas ¿todas las has hecho tú?—dijo mientras miraba la variedad de espadas y dagas, también había arcos.  
  
—Sí todas—este miro detenidamente a Percy mientras veía manejar sus armas—Y apuesto a que manejas muy bien la espada—  
  
—¿Ah si?—  
  
—Si tus movimientos son buenos pero no exagerados y la forma en que mueves las piernas también—  
  
Percy lo miró—Vaya no solo creas armas ¿también sabes manejarlas?—  
  
Este rió—¿Hacemos una prueba? Si me sorprendes te llevas las armas sin pagar—respondió queriendo probar las habilidades del muchacho.  
  
—Vale estoy de acuerdo—  
  
Los dos se pusieron en posición Percy sacó a Contracorriente, Lugh miró la espada con curiosidad estudiándola pero no hizo ningún comentario y sacó su propia espada era grande y la empuñaba con  
dos manos, su empuñadura era negra y la guarnición de oro.  
  
Los dos se pusieron uno delante del otro Percy fue el primero en atacar esperando cogerlo con la guardia baja pero Lugh frenó el ataque con sorprendente fuerza. Percy no se amedrentó y dio un giro golpeando la espada. Los dos continuaron un rato hasta que Percy dio un salto para golpear cerca de la empuñadura y Lugh intento detenerlo pero la espada salio de las manos de Lugh. Este se veía sorprendido, pero sonrió.  
  
—Tenia razón eres muy buen espadachín—  
  
—Igualmente tu también eres muy bueno—Percy apenas había podido con él, sudaba mucho, la verdad es que ese hombre se lo había puesto muy complicado.  
  
—Te lo agradezco que me lo diga alguien tan bueno es un halago—el hombre guardó la espada en la vaina y le hizo un gesto a la fragua—Vamos sentémonos a descansar y luego te llevas las armas que quieras es lo prometido—  
  
Los dos se sentaron a descansar y beber para refrescarse Percy tenia curiosidad y decidió preguntarle.  
  
—Es increíble como luchabas, en serio creí por un instante que ganarías—  
  
—Bueno he estado practicando con la espada desde hace mucho pero también la onda el arco y la lanza —  
  
Percy lo miro impresionado—¿Todo eso? —  
  
—También soy carpintero, poeta o cualquier oficio que se te ocurra—dijo  
  
Percy se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo—¿En serio? yo no podría hacer todo eso— Atenea se quedaría impresionada con Lugh—la sola idea le dio mareos, no era torpe pero tampoco un manitas—  
  
—Todos tenemos talento así que no te preocupes, mira tu con la espada—  
  
Percy sonrió por su amabilidad.  
  
Después de despedirse Percy se llevó lo que consiguió hoy a la aldea.


	13. Chapter 13

Cuando regresó descubrió para su horror que estaban siendo atacados, soltando las cosas sacó su espada y al llegar a la aldea la vista le hirvió la sangre. Los Fomore estaban matando a la gente del pueblo, sin perder tiempo Percy le dio uno un tajo a uno y le cortó la cabeza a otro, continuaron hasta que los expulsaron de la aldea.  
  
Cuando se retiraron empezaron a evaluar los daños, Percy fue a buscar a Brianda. No la había visto en la lucha.  
  
—¡BRITANIA!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la buscó desesperado por todos lados hasta que vio una figura familiar, la diosa Morrigan—¡Morrigan!¿donde está Brianda?¿esta bien?—preguntaba desesperado.  
  
—Cálmate Percy, Brianda esta viva y a salvo te conduciré a ella ¿de acuerdo?—  
  
Este asintió y la siguió pero no pudo evitar tener un mal presentimiento, haciendo caso omiso de ese pensamiento fue a una cabaña cuando entró tuvo que contener un grito. Delante de él estaba Britania postrada en la cama llena de vendajes en los brazos el torso y en la cabeza, grandes manchas de sangre se veían en ellas. Nunca había visto así a Britania, se arrodilló al lado de la cama.  
  
—Brianda...—intento decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras, la nación estaba inconsciente. Sintió un golpecito en el hombro levanto la vista para ver a Morrigan haciéndole un gesto para salir de la habitación. Aunque renuente a dejar a Brianda así aceptó, vio a diversas hadas y a Nessie cuidando a Brianda.  
  
Salieron de la habitación en silencio, al salir afuera los esperaba un anciano alto y musculoso su cabello y barba eran largos del color de la nieve y unos claros ojos azules. A su lado en el suelo había un gran caldero y en su mano sostenía un bastón que tenia aspecto de ser letal en manos de ese hombre.  
  
—Percy este es Dagda el dios de la vida y de la muerte, los druidas y la abundancia.—  
  
—Entre otras cosas—sonrió el dios y luego le guiño un ojo a Morrigan con descaro—Sé que en el fondo te encanto ¿no Morrigan?—  
  
La diosa negó con la cabeza ante las tonterías del dios como si estuviera ya acostumbrada a eso—En serio Dagda ¿podrías por un instante dejar de comportarte como un burro?—  
  


El dios parecía ofendido—¡Solo intentaba aligerar la situación un poco! sé muy bien como de grave es ahora—se volvió a Percy —Hola Perseus he oído hablar de ti—  
  
Percy no lo aguantaba más que un tipo, mezcla de Papá Noel y Hércules, estuviera bromeando le agotó la paciencia  
  
—¡BASTA! ¡LA ALDEA HA SIDO ATACADA Y BRITANIA ESTA HERIDA DE GRAVEDAD Y VOSOTROS ESTÁIS DISCUTIENDO DECIDME! ¿¡QUÉ OCURRE!?—sabía que no debería hablarle así a dos poderosos dioses pero su paciencia se acabó con todo lo ocurrido y en el pasado había insultado a otros dioses.  
  
Morrigan y Dagda lo miraron sorprendidos. Claramente no acostumbrados a que un mortal les hablara así, Percy se veía convertido en cenizas pero Dagda se puso a reír.  
  
  
—¡Vaya! puedo ver que lo que decían de ti es verdad, tienes carácter no sé cómo se las han apañado los dioses griegos contigo me gustas no sé si eres valiente o un suicida—Ahora Dagda miró a Percy con un semblante más serio—Pero es verdad hay cosas importantes que decirte ya has visto que la aldea ha sido atacada ¿no?—Percy asintió—Los Fomore con sus secuaces lo han estado haciendo con muchas de las tribus y aldeas de Britania—  
  
El semidiós los miró conmocionado.  
  
—Es cierto Percy—dijo Morrigan—Cuando destruisteis las ruinas Balar estaba furioso, los Fomore se pusieron nerviosos y más cuando empezamos a ganar terreno sobre ellos en las islas, ahora están invadiéndolas para recuperar las tierras—la diosa miró en dirección a la cabaña donde estaba Britania—Lo malo es que al atacar los pueblos y tribus también han afectado a la personificación de Britania esas heridas no son solo de batalla—  
  
A Percy se le heló la sangre si Brianda se encontraba así de grave por los ataques ¿como estaría su pueblo?  
  
—¿No hay forma de impedir esto? ¿no se les puede parar?—pregunto deseoso de ayudar, si había alguna manera de ayudar a Brianda y a su gente lo haría.—  
  
—Vamos a reunir a los Tuatha De Danann para sitiar su hogar, están debilitados entre los ataques que hemos hecho estos meses—  
  
Percy asintió—Yo me adelantaré y averiguaré donde se esconden—  
  
Tanto Morrigan como Dagda se veían dudosos por eso  
  
—No seas estúpido chico, si te descubren te matarán—Dagda lo miro convencido de que estaba loco.  
  
—Tiene razón Percy ningún mortal que haya ido no ha vuelto nunca—le dijo Morrigan intentando razonar con él.  
  
—Escuchadme es muy arriesgado pero he estado en situaciones muy peligrosas, además allí puedo enterarme de lo que ocurre si no los encontramos y vencemos esto no acabará—  
  
Los dioses estaban reticentes a Morrigan le caía bien Percy era un buen hombre y lo respetaba y Brianda se veía que le importaba mucho Percy ¿pero que ocurriría si le pasaba algo?  
  
Los dos al final cedieron y le contaron los planes a Percy en la batalla contra los Fomore, luego se fueron en un destello de luz y Percy volvió a la cabaña. Mientras cuidaba de Brianda un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, _esos Fomore_ _ya se pueden ir preparando_ , Percy juró que lucharía hasta pararlos y ayudar Britania y a su gente.  
  
Cuando caminaba hacia su objetivo Percy repasó el plan que le habían contado Morrigan y Dagda.  
  
Flashback  
  


— _Percy_ _—_ _dijo Morrigan_ _—_ _La fortaleza de los Fomore_ _está escondida en un lugar desconocido incluso para nosotros —_ _  
  
_ _—_ _Morrigan_ _tiene razón— dijo Dagda_ _—durante siglos_ _los Tuatha_ _De Danann_ _hemos intentado encontrarlo sin poder encontrarlo, pero hay una forma—_ _  
  
_ _—_ _¿Cuál?—preguntó curioso_ _  
  
_ _—_ _Los Fomore_ _raptan hombres una hechicera los atrae a su barca y se los lleva a la fortaleza de los Fomore_ _para ser esclavizados—contestó Morrigan_ _  
  
_ _—_ _Tú podrías meterte en la barca y llegar a su fortaleza. Nosotros somos dioses, se percibiría si subimos en la barca pero tú puedes pasar desapercibido—Morrigan_ _le entregó un trozo de cuerda—Ponte esto alrededor de la muñeca encubrirá tu olor y aura de semidiós y nos permitirá saber donde estás—_ _  
  
_ _Percy_ _cogió la cuerda y se la puso alrededor de la muñeca, los tres hablaron un poco más el plan y Percy_ _se volvió a la cabaña, Brianda_ _se veía mejor Nessie_ _y las hadas estaban a su lado cuidándola. Dioses Nessie_ _era ya del tamaño de un pequeño potro, crecía bastante rápido, Percy_ _sonrió ante eso la gente del pueblo ayudaría a cuidar a Britania._ _C_ _ogió sus cosas y con el objetivo de encontrar la guarida de los Fomore._  
  


Fin del Flashback  
  


Percy rezaba para que el plan funcionara miro la cuerda en la muñeca, también cambiaría su aspecto estaban seguros de que los Fomore sabían su aspecto y solo los Tuatha De Danann lo verían a través del hechizo, esperaba que localizaran el sitio y llegaran antes de que lo descubrieran.  
  
Se detuvo cuando oyó un gran ruido de pelea, se aproximó sin hacer ruido. Delante de él había una criatura que cambiaba varias veces de forma, de un caballo, conejo, cabra, duende y un perro pero una cadena atada en su pata lo mantenía preso. A su lado había dos Fomore que se burlaban de la pobre criatura mientras les gritaba.  
  
—¡BASTARDOS EN CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ OS APLASTARÉ!—prácticamente les escupió.  
  
Los dos Fomore se limitaban a reírse de él uno de ellos tenía la cabeza de una cabra y ojos de color amarillento y el otro de piel blanca, calvo y de intensos ojos rojos.  
  
—¿Así? ¿y cómo vas a escapar pequeño Puka? estas cadenas no las podrás romper por mucho que tires—terminó riéndose, el Fomore cabeza de cabra.  
  
—De todas formas es una pena que tengamos que matarte inmediatamente, me habría gustado que fuera más lento—concluyó con malicia el calvo.  
  
—A que pena por que me parece a mí que no calvorota—Percy se colocó delante de los dos Fomore con la espada desenvainada.  
  
Los tres lo miraban sorprendidos aunque los Fomore lo miraban con odio, sacaron sus armas apuntando hacía él.  
  
—¿Quién eres? ¿cómo te atreves a hablarnos a así?—dijo el de cabeza de cabra y a Percy le pareció que soltaba un balido.  
  
—Eso no importa cara de cabra tú y el calvo no os saldréis bien parados—y con eso apartó la espada del cabeza cabra y clavó su espada en su pecho, luego se apartó cuando el de piel azul intento partirlo en dos pero Percy le golpeó la cara con su rodilla para luego partirle la nariz y cortarle la cabeza.  
  
Cuando mató a los Fomore buscó la llave entre sus ropas y liberó a la criatura de sus cadenas quien había adoptado la forma de un caballo de fuego.  
  
—Muchas gracias me has salvado estoy en deuda contigo—dijo agradecido  
  
—No hace falta —Percy tenía que ayudarlo de esos matones.  
  
—Es en serio quiero ayudarte—  
  
Percy suspiró este Puka si que era testarudo pero podría ayudarle, aunque no quería ponerlo en peligro.  
  
Se le ocurrió algo.  
  
—Hay algo, es necesario que me ayudes—


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy llega a la guarida de los Fomore con alguien conocido.

Percy seguido de Owen, como así se llamaba el Puka, se pusieron en marcha este estaba subido a su lomo, el Puka podía adoptar cualquier forma pero su favorita era un caballo. Percy se había mostrado vacilante debido a su anterior contacto con los kelpies pero Owen le aseguró que no ocurría nada.  
  
—¿En serio me compara con esos idiotas de los kelpie?—dijo ofendido.  
  
—No hombre solo digo que mi primer contacto con uno de esos Kelpie no fue muy bueno—Owen estalló en carcajadas por eso.  
  
—Me hubiera gustado verlo pero entiendo que después de ser casi comido por ese Kelpie sea un poco más cauteloso. Pero soy un Puka no somos nada como los Kelpie y aunque nos gusta gastar bromas no hacemos daño si no es para defendernos—  
  
Percy asintió mientras ambos continuaban su camino hacia la playa, Owen le explicó que no era muy lejos.  
  
Llegaron a una playa, estaba amaneciendo y la niebla todavía no se había despejado del todo, ambos a una prudente distancia vieron una barca de vidrio descansando en la orilla. Sentada en ella estaba una mujer muy hermosa su pelo era rubio platino, rizado, de labios del color de los pétalos de rosa y con un vestido azul como la noche y una capa del mismo color con bordados de plata.  
  
Owen estaba visiblemente nervioso—Percy ¿estás seguro? los hombres que se van con la hechicera no vuelven nunca, son apresados en la tierra de los Fomore—  
  
—Sí es la única manera de descubrir dónde están exactamente, los dioses podrán encontrarlos pero tardarán. Necesito mientras tanto que les avises, que estén alerta y preparados para atacar—  
  
El Puka asintió, reticente de dejar a Percy irse solo pero cedió y se despidieron, Owen convertido en águila se fue a avisar a los demás.  
  
Percy respiró hondo y fingiendo estar hipnotizado caminó hacia la barca. En ella ya iba un grupo de hombres todos miraban embelesados a la hechicera, esta cuando lo vio le sonrió de forma misteriosa y seductora pero Percy lo resistió se subió a la barca con los demás y se sentó.  
  
—Has tenido mucha suerte estábamos a punto de irnos—le dijo con voz que sedosa y con un ronroneo parecido a un gato a punto de clavarte sus zarpas.  
  
—Si he tenido suerte—puso voz monótona como si estuviera hipnotizado pareció engañarla ya que la hechicera tocó la proa con la mano y la barca se puso en camino.  
  
Mientras viajaban Percy disimuladamente miró a los demás pasajeros, todos eran hombres jóvenes pero no había ancianos ni niños seguramente por que les son menos útiles y solo cogen jóvenes Percy estaba furioso. Era otra cosa que le enfurecía de los Fomore llevándose a la gente, esclavizándolos o terminando muertos Percy no iba a permitir que siguieran así.  
  
Entre los jóvenes había una figura encapuchada no le permitía verle bien la cara, pero pudo vislumbrar un par de brillantes ojos dorados.  
  
A Percy le resultaban familiares, mientras la barca navegaba una fuerte brisa sopló sobre ellos levantando la capucha y pudiendo ver su rostro. Esta vez pudo ver mejor su cara, tenia pinturas azules propias de los guerreros de aquí, pelo rubio y su barba corta del mismo color, Percy sintió que el estómago le caía al suelo cuando lo reconoció ¿Lugh?  
  
Percy lo miró incrédulo ¿qué hacia allí?¿también había sido capturado? Este también lo reconoció sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero rápidamente apartó la vista cuando la hechicera se volvió hacia los hombres de la barca.  
  
—Pronto llegaremos a tierra así que preparaos para desembarcar—  
  
Tal como dijo de entre la niebla se vio tierra, a medida que se acercaban pudieron ver una isla con acantilados. En ella se encontraba una gran fortaleza de un color parecido al hueso, alrededor de él una gran zanja que podría ser del tamaño del gran cañón y la única entrada a la fortaleza era un enorme puente levadizo.  
  
Bajaron de la barca y fueron recibidos por varios Fomore que les pusieron cadenas y los llevaron a través del puente hasta dentro de la fortaleza donde había humanos, hadas y otras criaturas encadenadas.  
  
 _Esclavos_ pensó Percy con disgusto, Lugh era igual miraba la escena con furia viendo como trataban así a la gente.  
  
También había Fomore afilando sus armas o entrenando, Fachen, hadas oscuras, Nuckelavee y otras criaturas que no conocía.  
  
—Se están preparado para invadir—dijo en voz baja.  
  
—Si y pronto—se volvió hacia la voz, Lugh miraba alrededor con semblante grave, evaluando. Miro después a Percy con una mirada que decía que lo hablarían luego antes de que tiraran de sus cadenas y se los llevaran.  
  
Los condujeron a una gran celda delante había un Fomore que mediría unos cuatro metros de altura y con un solo ojo rojo observándolos a todos, cuando llegaron ante él este abrió la puerta de la celda y los metieron dentro una vez cerrada la puerta con llave habló.  
  
—Ahora estáis en la fortaleza de los Fomore aquí nos serviréis a nosotros y a nuestro rey Balar, si trabajáis bien y con diligencia no os mataremos pero como no nos resultéis útiles...—el Fomore esbozó una horrible sonrisa, llena de dientes amarillos, dejando entender lo que significaba.—Mañana se os asignará un trabajo dependiendo de que sepáis hacer—una vez dicho esto se marchó.  
  
Los hombres estaban asustados y nerviosos sin saber qué les pasaría, Percy vio a Lugh sentado en una esquina, cuando los demás prisioneros se durmieron se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.  
  
—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Lugh.  
  
—Yo iba a decir lo mismo ¿como es que estás aquí? ¿Te atrajo esa hechicera?—dijo Percy pensando que Lugh había caído en la trampa también.  
  
—¿Yo? ¿dejarme engañar por esa hechicera? no, estoy aquí para infiltrarme en la fortaleza de los Fomore e intentar detenerlos—  
  
Percy lo miro sorprendido, ahora sin entender nada—¿Tú estas aquí para meterte en la fortaleza?—  
  
—Mis compañeros me dijeron que un aliado entraría en el territorio de los Fomore aunque nunca imaginé que serías tu—contestó Lugh.  
  
—Yo tampoco sabía que habría alguien más aquí—  
  
Lugh se quedó callado hasta que miró a su alrededor pero los demás prisioneros seguían dormidos y luego se volvió a Percy.  
  
—Esta bien te lo diré y si te enteras de lo que pasa mejor—miró a la pared con una mirada que parecía tristeza antes de contestar—En realidad no soy humano, soy en parte un dios de los Tuatha De Danann y en parte Fomore—  
  
—¿¡Cómo!?—Percy enseguida se calló, sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz, miró alrededor de la celda pero todos dormían sin haber perturbado su sueño. Decidió no preguntar aún y dejar que Lugh continuara con la historia.  
  
—Es una larga historia, hace años un druida le informó a Balar de que su nieto un día lo mataría y este para asegurarse de que nunca ocurriera encerró a su única hija Ethniu en una torre para que ningún hombre se acercara a ella. Balar pensó que la profecía no se cumpliría, pero un día se encaprichó de una vaca mágica que pertenecía a Cian, un dios miembro de la tribu de Dana. Se la robó y la llevó en el mismo lugar donde estaba su hija.—  
  
Lugh guardo silencio un momento antes de continuar  
  
—Pero Cian con ayuda de la magia fue a buscar su vaca donde se encontró con Ethniu, pronto quedó embarazada de trillizos. Balar cuando se enteró se puso furioso y mando a ahogar a los bebés en el mar.—  
  
—¿Ahogó a sus nietos?—Pregunto Percy horrorizado pero no debería sorprenderle cosas así pasaban siempre entre los dioses mira a Cronos lo que les hizo a sus hijos debido a una profecía.  
  
Lugh asintió—Sí pero al verdugo se le cayó uno de los bebés en el puerto y fue rescatado y criado por el hermano de Cian, Gavida, ya que Balar decapitó a Cian. Este lo cuidó y le enseñó a ser herrero, aprendió otras artes y hasta que no se hizo adulto no se le contó lo que pasó—  
  
Percy miró a Lugh—¿Tu eres ese niño, eres el hijo de Cian y Ethniu?—  
  
Este asintió—Mató a mi padre y encerró a mi madre además de otras atrocidades que hizo. En esa profecía acabaré con él, es lo que dijo Bran—  
  
—¿Bran?—preguntó curioso  
  
—El dios de la profecía—Lugh continuo—Si hay una oportunidad de matar a Balar y detener a los Fomore entonces hay que aprovecharlo—miro a los hombres en la celda—Será mejor para todos en las islas.  
  
Percy asintió pero una duda le vino—Morrigan me dijo que los dioses no se podían subir a la barca de la hechicera si no serian descubiertos ¿como lo hiciste?—  
  
—Aún no soy un dios completamente, soy joven no he recibido mis dominios todavía y ser en parte Fomore ayudo a que no me detectaran—  
  
Percy pensó tenía sentido, las profecías funcionaban de un modo que no entendía pero ahora comprendía todo. El sueño de antes era Balar encerrando a su hija Ethniu para evitar la profecía, y esto era extrañamente similar a otra historia. A lo que ocurrió con Danae su padre Acrisio cuando supo del oráculo que su nieto lo mataría, la encerró en una torre pero no impidió que Zeus la dejara embarazada. El niño sería su tocayo Perseus quien más tarde mataría a su abuelo. Solo podía esperar para que también se cumpliera, Percy pensó que ciertos hechos o historias se repetían en otros panteones ¿en el resto también pasaría?  
  
Decidió dormirse y no pensar más en esas cosas, mañana tendrían un largo día.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy y Lugh planean y llevan a cabo el ataque contra los Fomore.

Para los próximos días Percy y los demás se pusieron a trabajar, Lugh trabaja en la herrería y convenció a los Fomore de que Percy era su ayudante por lo que los dos trabajaban en la forja. Percy no sabia nada de forjar armas por suerte Lugh le ayudaba además trabaja en tareas que no requerían forjar.  
  
Luego de trabajar cuando volvían a la celda pusieron en práctica el plan que habían hecho Percy, robó la llave de las cadenas al Fomore aprovechando las lecciones del dios de los ladrones, _menos mal que el señor Hermes me enseñó a robar,_ mientras Lugh los distrajo provocando un pequeño incendio. Los caballos espantados salieron provocando un alboroto, tardaron bastante en calmarlos mientras Percy presionó la llave en un molde y luego la devolvía, más tarde Lugh con ese molde hizo una réplica de la original.  
  
Cuando invadieran la fortaleza Percy y Lugh se quitarían las cadenas y liberarían al resto de prisioneros aprovechando el revuelo bajarían el puente y podrían entrar sus aliados, tenían que asegurarse de que saliera bien, además del objetivo de matar a Balar. Tenían que destruirlo cuanto antes, si no su ojo destruiría a su ejercito.  
  
Percy y Lugh llevaban cinco días allí y todavía sin novedad. Tampoco habían visto a Balar el no solía ir a la zona donde trabajaban los esclavos, estaría en la zona más lujosa donde se alojaban los altos cargos.  
  
—Lugh aparte de su ojo ¿hay algo más que me deba de preocupar de Balar?—  
  
—Sí, Balar posee un hacha de guerra que tiene un poder en particular—  
  
—¿Que poder?—  
  
—Puede envejecer las cosas si esa hoja toca a un mortal,animal o planta acelerará su envejecimiento—  
  
—¿Se convierten en un viejo arrugado?—no es que ha Percy le importara envejecer y ser viejo algún día, pero serlo de golpe no lo quería.  
  
—No, su poder te quita la juventud hasta reducirte en polvo con los inmortales no funciona pero si con humanos y otras especies mágicas mortales—  
  
Percy tendría que tener cuidado de que esa hacha lo tocara—Entre ese ojo que es letal hasta para dioses y el hacha va a ser difícil derrotarlo—  
  
—Sí pero hay un punto débil su ojo tarda en abrirse, es una buena oportunidad para matarlo—Lugh miró a Percy serio.  
  
—Por eso no puedes acercarte a él, morirías además es una batalla entre Balar y yo—el dios había crecido aficionado a Percy y no quería que muriera.  
  
Percy quiso protestar pero desistió, Lugh era terco. No pudieron hablar más por que de repente se oyó un gran estruendo como de una multitud gritando, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron en dirección de donde venía, en el exterior desde las puertas del puente.  
  
—Percy, es la hora—dijo Lugh mientras los guardias se amontonaban en las torres y almenas sacando armas y preparándose para la batalla.  
  
—¡LOS TUATHA DÉ DANANN!—dieron la voz de alarma  
  
Percy tuvo que contener la sonrisa ante la mirada confusión y miedo, seguramente se preguntaban cómo habían encontrado su escondite miró la cuerda atada en su muñeca. Había funcionado y ambos sin perder tiempo ejecutaron su plan. Lugh con la llave se libero a él y a Percy de sus cadenas, a continuación liberando al resto de esclavos y dándoles armas de la herrería, estos se pusieron a atacar a los Fomore y sus aliados.  
  
—¡Vamos tenemos que darnos prisa!—exclamó Percy, del cielo caían flechas en llamas e impactaban en los guardias de las almenas, los dos corrieron a las poleas. Nadie fue a detenerlos demasiado ocupados con el ataque enemigo a cualquiera que intentara detenerlos, además estaban demasiado ocupados intentando repeler el ataque de los dioses.  
  
Llegaron a los guardias que custodiaban las poleas del puente un Fachen, un hada oscura y dos Fomore, Percy fue directo a por el Fachen el monstruo intento golpearlo con su cadena. Esquivó la cadena y la agarró en la zona donde no había púas, dejando al monstruo un blanco fácil, cuando estuvo cerca lo mató de un golpe limpio.  
  
Lugh estaba ocupado con el hada oscura quien le lanzaba bolas de fuego negras. Este con una espada las desviaba dándole a uno de los Fomore mientras Percy iba a por el otro, Lugh lanzo una bola de luz que parecía un sol en miniatura. El hada quedó cegado por la luz, Lugh aprovechando le cortó una mano la criatura chilló de dolor antes de que Lugh le clavara la espada en el pecho disolviéndose en sombras.  
  
Los dos guardaron sus armas y cada uno se dirigió a una polea. Tenían que darse prisa antes de que más guardias vinieran, empezaron a mover las poleas y el puente levadizo empezó a bajar lentamente.  
  
—¡Maldición!—exclamó Percy más guardias se acercaban y los humanos liberados no eran suficiente para el gran numero de enemigos en la fortaleza Lugh lo vio también apretando los dientes se apresuró con la polea y Percy también.  
  
El puente estaba a medio camino de bajar por completo pero más de esos monstruos llegaban no les daría tiempo a bajarlo todo justo en ese momento Percy oyó un estruendo. Miró al cielo y vio a Owen convertido en un dragón. En su lomo estaba Maddox y una Britania curada con una expresión que solo se veía determinada y furiosa a él nunca le pareció más hermosa hasta ahora.  
  
Esta saltó del lomo de Owen y con un feroz grito le clavó la lanza en la cabeza a un Nuckelavee luego con su espada empezó a luchar con los demás, Maddox con su grito y aspecto horripilantes se plantó ante los otros monstruos. Estos retrocedieron ante él espantados, el hada les lanzó con su antorcha grandes bolas de fuego, que al impactar quedaron reducidos a cenizas.  
  
Owen tampoco se quedó atrás se transformaba de león a lobo a finalmente un gigante aplastando a quien intentara llegar a nosotros.  
  
Lugh y Percy se recuperaron de la sorpresa y continuaron con las poleas hasta que el puente bajó completamente y enseguida pasaron un ejército de dioses, humanos y seres mágicos entrando en la fortaleza e iniciando el ataque Lugh y Percy se unieron a ellos.  
  
—¡Percy, tengo que ir a la torre principal!—dijo Lugh señalando la torre más grande, Percy asintió.  
  
—Buena suerte—le deseo Percy.  
  
—Gracias Percy—Lugh se despidió luego se fue en dirección a la torre.  
  
Este con renovadas fuerzas se unió a Britania y a los demás en la guerra.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy va con Lugh a enfrentarse a Balar y otro Fomore.

Percy se reunió con Britania que estaba despachando a unos cuantos monstruos. Se puso a su lado matando a unas hadas oscuras.  
  
—¡Britania! ¿te has recuperado ya?—Percy pensó que aún siendo una personificación Brianda aún tardaría en curarse.  
  
—Por supuesto, mis pociones y siendo una nación, me he curado aunque todavía no estoy recuperada del todo pero no iba a dejar que te llevaras toda la diversión—concluyo con una sonrisa.  
  
Antes de que pudiera echarle una bronca por su imprudencia se acerco a mi y me besó, por un instante nos olvidamos de todo mientras nos besábamos, al final nos separamos aturdidos. Estaba seguro de que estaba completamente rojo y Brianda se veía igual.  
  
—¡Vosotros, necesitamos un poco de ayuda aquí!—Owen estaba transformado en un gigante y aporreaba a los monstruos con un enorme trozo de madera, mientras Maddox lanzaba sus bolas de fuego. Nos apresuramos junto a ellos, ambos nos miraron con diversión—Dejaos de burlas hay que continuar—asintieron y seguimos peleando sin tregua.  
  
Percy no supo cuanto tiempo pasó pero durante en ese lapso de tiempo mató a incontables monstruos. Los esclavos liberados y los que habían venido también pelearon sin cesar con espadas dagas y lanzas de cristal verde. En los cielos se veían a los dioses combatiendo a los Fomore Percy le pareció ver a Dagda aplastando a los monstruos a diestro y siniestro con su bastón. Morrigan sin embargo era extraño, su forma parpadeaba a veces a la de un cuervo y otras de distintas mujeres y en una ocasión se aparecían las tres mujeres a la vez con cada transformación era como un torbellino atacando sus enemigos.  
  
En el otro lado vio a una diosa de pelo castaño en un gran caballo, color caramelo, la mujer portaba una espada dorada y apuñalaba a los monstruos y Fomore o los atropellaba con su caballo, al final vio como decapitaba a la hechicera. Un dios con dos espadas llameantes luchando con un Fomore gigante, a su lado otro dios le lanzaba rayos al gigante.  
  
Percy siguió luchando junto a sus amigos, fue cuando oyeron un gran estruendo como un rugido provenía de la torre más alta.  
  
—Lugh—Percy, aunque se lo había prometido tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, sin perder más tiempo se fue en dirección a el Puka—¡Owen!—  
  
—¿Que ocurre?—  
  
—¿Puedes llevarme volando a la ventana de la gran torre?—  
  
—¡Claro!— se transformó en una enorme águila, Percy se subió a su lomo y en ese momento llego Brianda.  
  
—¡Percy! ¿adonde vas?—  
  
—Brianda tengo que ir a la torre principal Lugh está allí—  
  
Britania lo miró con el ceño fruncido pero asintió—Está bien pero ten cuidado si te mueres te patearé aún siendo un fantasma.  
Accedió sabiendo que no era una falsa amenaza—tranquila no me dejaré matar sin más—después los dos salieron volando en dirección a la torre.  
  
  
De la estructura salían fuertes ruidos y un lado de la torre explotó cayendo los escombros abajo, Percy se apresuró y saltó del lomo de Owen a una ventana, desde allí vio lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
Lugh se enfrentaba dos Fomore, uno era enorme y corpulento debía medir ocho metros su piel era del color como la cera amarillenta. De la boca salían unos dientes torcidos, vestía una armadura de cuero y oro, en su frente se encontraba un solo ojo de color rojo, se parecía mucho a un cíclope.  
  
En su hacha de doble filo, estaban inscritas en la hoja unas runas que no vio bien, a pesar de su corpulencia Balar manejaba el hacha con destreza y esquivaba los ataques que le lanzaba Lugh mientras se burlaba de este.  
  
—¿Que pasa?¿es todo lo que sabes? ¿y tú eres según en la profecía el que me matará?—terminó con una risa cruel  
  
—¿Mael no lo ves ridículo?—le preguntó a su compañero Fomore.  
  
El aludido no contestó y continuó luchando contra Lugh, la hoja de su espada era completamente negra y a diferencia de la mayoría de los Fomore que Percy había visto este era de aspecto más humano. Su estatura era la un humano alto, la única diferencia era el color de su pelo y piel. Su piel era más blanca incluso que la leche y su pelo era de un blanco plateado, vestía ropas elegantes además de una armadura de plata que acentuaba el color de su pelo y piel.  
  
Los dos estaban arrinconando a Lugh llevándolo hacia el agujero en la pared donde había varios metros de caída.  
  
Percy sacó su espada dando un salto de la ventana al interior.  
  
—¡Eh, vosotros dos idiotas!—los tres le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
—¡Percy!—exclamo Lugh preocupado por él, estos dos Fomore eran muy fuertes y Percy estaba cansado de la batalla.  
  
Balar centró su atención en Percy.  
  
—A si que tú eres ese maldito semidiós griego que nos has causado todos estos problemas—exclamó con odio en su voz, el otro Fomore Mael lo miraba su rostro podría ser atractivo si no fuera que no mostraba ninguna emoción pero sus ojos, de un azul hielo, eran helados como la escarcha.  
  
—Los griegos siempre habéis sido unos entrometidos pero os teníamos controlados al igual que esos ridículos dioses de la tribu de Dana.—hizo una pausa furioso—¡Pero tuviste que llegar y destruiste las ruinas y ahora esto!—rugió.  
  
Luego pareció calmarse ya que sonreía de forma siniestra—¿Pero sabes? me alegro de que vinieras. Con todos vosotros aquí así puedo acabar con todos de un golpe y ahorrarme el problema de buscaros—se volvió a Mael—Encárgate de este semidiós yo me ocuparé del otro, quiero matarlo yo—Percy y Lugh se pusieron listos a luchar.  
  
Percy se hallaba en grandes problemas deteniendo las cuchilladas de Mael el Fomore era increíblemente rápido.  
  
Demonios es muy bueno Percy esquivó una estocada que seguro lo habría atravesado, pero el Fomore aprovechando la oportunidad le dio una patada en la rodilla. Percy perdió el equilibrio, rodó a un lado justo a tiempo de que la cuchilla le atravesara el cráneo.  
  
Lugh no estaba mucho mejor, aunque era un buen espadachín, Balar manejaba el hacha esquivando sus ataques. Lo peor era que el hacha en cuanto tocó una planta que había en la habitación esta se marchitó a gran velocidad hasta terminar en polvo.  
  
¡Maldición eran verdad los rumores sobre su hacha! tendrían que tener cuidado de que no les tocara esa hacha.  
  
Mael extendió una mano del cual salió un gran rayo, disparado hacia Percy quien lo esquivó saltando a un lado. El Fomore dio un gran salto contra el semidiós, Percy recordó una fuente que había en el patio de la fortaleza usando sus poderes el agua tardó un poco pero lo alcanzó dándole más energía.  
  
Sintiéndose con nuevas fuerzas contraataco golpeando, esquivando la espada hasta que casi sin darse cuenta apuñaló el costado de Mael. Este sorprendido retrocedió colocando la mano en la herida miró a Percy con ojos entornados.  
  
Balar vio esto incrédulo—¿Qué estás haciendo Mael?¡acaba con él!—rugió olvidándose temporalmente de Lugh se abalanzo sobre Percy.  
  
Percy cuyos efectos del agua habían desaparecido, se encontraba en ese momento, agotado, evitó con esfuerzo el hacha. Si el arma le tocaba podría darse por muerto. Lugh fue hacia ellos para salvar a Percy pero en ese momento Percy no pudo esquivar completamente el hacha de Balar y la hoja le hizo una herida en el pecho.  
  
—¡NO!—gritó corrió hacia Percy y se arrodilló a su lado, la herida no era muy profunda pero eso bastaba para que el poder del hacha surtiera efecto.  
  
—¡Míralo, Lugh morirá por haberse atrevido a provocar a los Fomore al igual que tu molesto padre. Cian creía que podía desafiarme y al final lo decapité y lo mismo haré contigo!—dijo con el regodeo goteando en su voz.  
  
Lugh furioso cogió su espada dispuesto a vengar a sus padres y a Percy pero Mael apareció con su espada delante de él a gran velocidad, aunque estaba herido, no lo parecía en absoluto y no mostraba signos de dolor Lugh tenía que reconocérselo el Fomore era fuerte.  
  
Pero para sorpresa de todos Percy se plantó ante Mael y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para lanzarlo por el aire hasta la pared, chocó contra ella y se desplomó en el suelo tanto Balar como Lugh estaban confundidos.  
  
—¡Percy !¿como es posible? esa hacha con su magia te debería haber reducido a polvo—dijo Lugh incrédulo.  
  
Percy mismo no tenia idea de como se había librado se miró el pecho la herida estaba allí pero no se convertía en polvo, Balar estaba furioso.  
  
—¡NO ES POSIBLE!—colérico agarró fuertemente el hacha con sus dos manos —Tendré entonces que haceros pedazos—se abalanzó sobre los dos Percy y Lugh lo esquivaron yéndose en direcciones distintas.  
Percy aún herido y débil de la batalla no tenía ,ni néctar ni ambrosía observó como Lugh luchaba ferozmente contra su abuelo fue cuando se dio cuenta que sobre la cabeza del Fomore había una lámpara que sostenía velas encendidas y se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
—¡Lugh!—lo llamó,éste se volvió hacia él. Percy con la cabeza le señaló la lámpara y lo entendió.  
  
Dio un salto atrás y lanzó su espada que giró dando vueltas como un boomerang y cortó la cuerda que sostenía la lámpara, esta se desplomó sobre la cabeza de Balar derrumbándolo al suelo.  
  
Los dos se pararon ante el Fomore caído.  
  
—¿Crees que ha funcionado?—le preguntó Percy a Lugh.  
  
—¡AHHHHHH!—Balar dio un espantoso grito levantándose de repente la cera de las velas de la lámpara estado empezando a quemarle la cabeza, y se veía más furioso que antes.  
  
—Seré bocazas—murmuró Percy.  
  
—¡Os mataré arrancándoos la carne poco a poco, pero antes matare a vuestros amigos!—rugió  
  
Afuera de la torre se oía un gran tumulto, Percy y Lugh vieron con horror, que no muy lejos se aproximaba el ejército de Fomore y con las fuerzas que tenían ahora y el número de su ejército no podrían hacer nada ,Brianda y los demás no serían suficientes.  
  
—¡No podéis hacer nada! ¡los refuerzos llegan y aniquilaran a vuestros amigos, pero pensándolo mejor les voy a hacer un favor, lo haré yo mismo al igual que hice con Nuada!—el ojo de su nuca empezó a abrirse, era de un color amarillo enfermizo y enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer— Son afortunados, tendrán una muerte rápida e indolora a diferencia de la que tendréis vosotros—  
  
Percy y Lugh sabían que tenían que hacer algo, los refuerzos del enemigo se acercaban y Balar estaba a punto de abrir su ojo y destruiría a los suyos, Lugh miró alrededor si al menos tuviera su espada...  
  
Entonces al dios se le ocurrió una idea era arriesgada pero si salia bien se salvarían todos. Le susurró a Percy su plan y este asintió. Lugh sacó una onda y cogió una de las piedras que se habían desprendido de la pared y colocándola en la onda .  
  
Balar se reía—No me detendrás con una simple piedra—  
  
—Yo creo que sí puedo—Lugh con los ojos en concentración lanzó la piedra. Esta salió a la velocidad más grande que jamás había visto Percy. El proyectil dio de lleno en el ojo de Balar.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Percy con el agua giró a Balar justo cuando su ojo se abría. De él salió un rayo. Tan potente como uno de Zeus y este impactó en los refuerzos Fomore diezmándolos a casi todos.

El ojo de Balar, que estaba lleno de sangre debido al fuerte impacto de la piedra lanzada por Lugh, se volvió en su cabeza se tambaleó hacia atrás, muerto por agujero de la pared mientras los restos del ejercito Fomore se consumían en las llamas.


End file.
